Return
by BoxnTigr
Summary: Two young warriors and their Master escort their prince who just learned his true identity back to his kingdom to claim his place as king. Easy? Not if the king who has assumed control is a powerful demon who's sent his minion's and mortal traitors to kil
1. Behind Shamiras Closet

_**Chapter One**_

_**Behind Shamira's Closet**_

The sun was setting on the warm summer day. As usual the traffic spewed along the roads, horns honking as if they would somehow make each car in front of them disappear. People walked along the sidewalks going in and out of stores and buying food from the venders along the way. Arguments arose every now and then between the kids playing basketball. Of course there were the tormenting insults being exchanged between the two most likely people.

"God, you suck Bardia. How could you miss that shot?" A young sleek girl shouted from behind the caged courts.

"Oh sure, that's easy for you to say on that side. Why don't you come in here and say that girl?" Bardia shot back.

She rolled her eyes. It killed her knowing that she could beat him, of course though she could not let him know. It was not time for him to know who she was or who he was for that matter. She held on to the holes in the cage and continued watching him play.

"Hey Kella, this shot's for you cutie!" Bardia said and shot the ball while talking to her.

It wasn't much of a surprise for Kella that the ball went through the net with great ease. It was the one physical talent he possessed. She couldn't imagine how his training would ever go well if the only thing he could do was dribble and shoot a ball.

"Wonderful Bardia, now could you do something impressive? Like win?" Kella yelled back.

As he began to say another witty comment his voice was drained out by a different, more sensible voice.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that." The little voice said. It came from the small, butterfly like creature that seemed to always be around Kella.

"And why is that?" Kella whispered back to the butterfly like creature on her shoulder.

"Shamira Kella you know very well why not. That is the young master. You should treat him with the utter most respect."

Shamira made a face as her eyes rolled back. She sighed.

"Please Shaylee, until he knows he's my prince I'll do nothing of the sort. He's cocky enough as it is. The last thing I need is him knowing that I should respect him. Not that a fairy of your status would care."

"But . . . "

"Come off it." Shamira said as she knocked the little fairy off her shoulder.

As the fairy fell to the ground Shamira smacked it with her hand and sent her for an unexpected flight. Shamira laughed at her cruel act then turned to continue watching Bardia play. He was very good though she would never tell him. Though, as good as he was, he had a knack for getting hurt. While he jumped for a shot another player knocked into him. Bardia hit the ground hard. He clenched his teeth in pain.

"Ugh." Shamira grunted as she entered the court. "I'm still waiting to be impressed."

"Shut up Kella."

She knelt down by him and helped him back up. She helped him to the side and sat him down. She laughed at him to herself.

"Some great prince warrior." She said to herself.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Where does it hurt?"

"Just my ankle. I'm fine I just need to sit a minute."

"Yeah." She said placing her hands on his ankle.

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Within seconds Bardia was playing again without so much as a thank you. It hadn't been expected for him to thank her. He didn't know what Shamira had done. Healing such a minor injury was child's play for anyone who knows how to heal. The boys continued to play their game. Every now and then a new comer would glance over at Shamira. It wasn't a surprise. She stood out from most people. Her chin length golden hair seemed to almost glow whenever the light hit it, especially the moonlight. Her complexion was by far much lighter than anyone around. Shamira was small, but had a solid formation, and she had never been a threat to anyone. Still, the most unique quality about the young girl who already stood out from everyone else was her eyes. People, mainly doctors seemed to dismiss them as blue probably because they'd never seen anyone with such blue eyes that they seemed violet.

Though, despite her unique appearance Bardia never seemed to notice her difference. It was like she was everyone else. He constantly described her as a normal plain girl.

Bardia didn't stand out from anyone. He was actually smaller than average height. His brown hair always seemed to be messy. He had dark green eyes, which was a bit unusual, considering the parents he knew both had brown eyes. Bardia didn't seem very muscular, but under the façade was much strength.

When the sun began to lose its summer's light the boys all began to scatter and go home. By the time the street lights where the main source of light it was only Bardia and Shamira left.

"Well how bout it kid you ready to call it quits?" Shamira called.

"Would you stop calling me kid! And no. I want to stay and play some more."

"But there's no one left. You gonna play by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself. You're here. How about playing a round with me cutie?" He teased.

She hated being called cutie.

"Please. There's no point in my playing." She said annoyed

"True. But if you just stand here in the middle it'll be just like you playing against me." He laughed.

Shamira felt her face begin to become red.

"Hold in you temper Shamira Kella. Don't lose it here." Shaylee warned from her post on one of the branches of the tree next to Shamira.

Shamira took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Would you relax?" She scolded her fairy nuisance.

"Oh come on Kella. Just a few shots then." Bardia called out.

"Fine." Shamira said giving in.

For the first time that day the two acted as the friends they really were. They goofed around for a little while joking and laughing as though they had never said a cruel thing to each other. They played for about an hour before they both became hungry.

"Come on let's get some food kid." Shamira suggested.

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry myself. And don't call me kid!" He warned.

They started to walk to get something to eat. As they left the park Shamira didn't notice someone lurking within the shadows. It seemed to follow them for the next few blocks. Of course walking those few blocks Shamira and Bardia were at it again.

"I'm not saying that girls can't play. Just not against me. There's no girl that could beat me." Bardia had been arguing.

"Give me a break. You have no clue what I … I mean, what some girls are capable of."

"Look, just trust me on this. It doesn't matter how good they are; I'll make them look like amateurs. It's like me and you … "

"You and I … " Shamira corrected.

"Whatever. You and I. No matter what you do I can always beat you. I'm the boss and there's nothing you can do about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of its just the way it is."

Shamira stopped in her place mouth agate. She couldn't believe what he was saying. If he was like this without knowing he was really a prince, not just a prince but her master what would he be like then. When Bardia realized the dumbfounded look upon her face he laughed at himself.

"Oh my God." Shamira began to yell. "What is wrong with you? You have no idea what I'm capable of. Not a clue!"

"Shamira Kella control yourself please." Shaylee buzzed in her ear.

"Oh shut up you!" Shamira yelled at her.

"Um. What?" Bardia asked not knowing whom she had been talking to.

"Nothing. I wasn't talking to you."

"Okay then. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm I feeling alright! I can't believe you! What kind of warrior are you going to make with that attitude? I can't believe I'm stuck with you! You don't even know the half of it and you're already completely so so … oh I don't know!"

"Whoa Kella, calm down. It's not like I've never said that before. And, what the hell are you talking about?" Bardia asked.

He seemed also, to notice a bit of a change in Shamira's eyes. For a minute they seemed to be turning a different color. Some shade of red.

"Oh nothing! Just forget about it! Take care of yourself!" She screamed as she turned and stormed away.

She left Bardia completely clueless and flabbergasted. She had never reacted like that before. He watched her stomp away and it seemed to him that a little butterfly seemed to chase after her.

"Wow. It must be that time of the month." He excused her behavior.

Bardia kept on walking down the street to find something to eat. He, just as Shamira hadn't noticed the lurker in the shadows, which seemed now to be getting closer. Before long and when the streets were empty it ended up somehow in front of Bardia. Unfortunately Bardia didn't notice until it was too late. A short dreary looking boy stepped out from behind a bush and startled Bardia.

"Whoa kid. You can give a guy a heart attack doing that." Bardia said on impulse.

The boy seemed to smile at Bardia, grimly. The boy had deep black hair and the dark almost red eyes Bardia had ever seen.

"So this is the mighty Prince Bardia." He said. His voice made the hairs on Bardias neck stand up. There was just something so forceful about it.

"Well, um. Sure, whatever you say kid." Bardia replied beginning to walk by him.

The boy stood in front of Bardia again. "What the hell are you doing?"

He smiled again and placed his hand on Bardias shoulder and squeezed slightly. Instantly Bardia fell to his knees.

"Ahh!" He let out a quiet painful cry. "Let go of me!"

The boy released his grip and Bardia quickly threw his hand to his shoulder in order to rub out the pain.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was really hoping that this would be some sort of a challenge. Oh well. At least I can have some fun." The boy said coolly.

He waved his hand in front of Bardia and he seemed to be pulled back to his feet. With all his might Bardia swung a fist at the boys face. He screamed out in agony when he made contact. It felt as though he had punched a brick wall. The boy laughed at Bardias pain.

"Pitiful. This is pathetic. Even I can't do this. It'll be like torturing a defenseless animal, poor little thing. Well, I'll just make this quick then." The boy taunted.

Hunched over on his knees clutching his hand Bardia looked up. He watched the boy reach for something on the side of his hips though nothing was there. In a blink of an eye the boys hand was grasped around the handle of was seemed to be a bright glowing sword. He raised the weapon above his head.

"I do wish this could have been more fun. But well, here's to a job well done . . . "

The boy said and he lashed the sword towards Bardias body.

He froze, glued his eyes closed and tried to prepare himself for immense pain and most likely death. But the pain never came. Instead his ears pounded by the sound of two metals crashing together. Bardias eyes flew open. The boys glowing sword had been stopped by another glowing sword.

"Over my dead body." Said a voice said. He recognized it. It was Kella's.

The new sword pushed the boy's sword back towards him. Quickly Bardia crawled out of the middle of the two. Turning around expecting to see the boy and Kella he was shocked. It was not Kella, at least to him. Standing there was a girl a bit taller than Kella. Her skin was much darker and so was her long hair, it was almost black. The eyes, the eyes were Kellas eyes; there was no mistake about that.

"Ah, so you must be the little prince's stooge. Sworn to protect him. Sworn to … "

"I know the deal Dima." She said coldly.

"So you know me? Have we met before? It's hard to keep track of all the silly little females I come across."

"Maybe you'd know me better like this."

The girl tightly closed her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them they had turned to a deep blood red, the same color as the boys. Dima's cool and confident face faded as his eyes widened almost with fear.

"Sh, Shamira Kella?" He asked rhetorically.

"You said you wanted some fun, a challenge? You got it!" Shamira yelled.

Immediately she charged towards him. Bardia had never seen anyone move so fast. The two locked blades and Dima was pushed to the ground. He was pushed so forcefully he slid a few feet along the ground. Bardia waited to see the girl run over but to his surprise she leapt from the very spot she had been in and landed right above the boy. Dima reacted as fast as he could and blocked her next blows successfully making her stumble a bit. Without delay he was back on his feet and charging toward her. She raised her sword and stopped him. Their swords clanged together as they swung at each other. Dima's fear began to increase. Shamira overpowered him here. Her strong blows kept knocking him off balance. He was pushed down to the ground just as Bardia was before. Shamira circled her weapon above her head and swung it down like an axe. The blade sliced through Dima's shirt and his skin, though not enough to cause major damage. Cowardly Dima rose to his feet and sliced the air. Bardia couldn't believe what he was seeing, but to make things worse Dima seemed to have torn the air as though it were a piece of cloth. Dima stared at Shamira.

"This isn't over." He yelled.

"Not by a long shot." She replied accepting the challenge.

Dima stepped into the tare he had made and disappeared along with the sliced air. Shamira placed her sword back in its place by her hip and it disappeared as though it had never existed. She turned to face the confused and frightened Bardia.

"Some all powerful prince." She said with a satisfied smirk.

She closed her eyes and began to whisper something softly. Wind encircled her body and before Bardias eyes the girl with Kellas voice began to transform into the Kella he knew. Her hair shortened and glowed again in the bright golden color. Her skin lost its color and even her body began to shrink a bit. And last the deep red eyes returned to the elegant violet they had always been. Bardia stared in complete shock for a few minutes. After a while he was able to get out a single statement.

"What the hell is going on?"

Shamira ignored Bardias plea for an explanation.

"Shaylee! Shaylee!" Shamira called for her.

"I'm here Shamira Kella. What's happened?" The fairy asked with concern.

"What happened? Weren't you there? You're always around when I don't need you, but when I do of course you're no where . . . "

"Can you just tell me what happened?"

"Dima, Dima happened. He came too early. He wasn't supposed to come until a month before Bardias next birthday." Shamira exclaimed.

"Shamira Kella, it was an estimated prediction. And only a year off which isn't so bad.

"He could have easily killed him. Bardia doesn't even know who he is. How . . . "

"Wait a minute please. Can you please explain what just happened, and why in the world are you talking to a butterfly?" Bardia burst.

"Oh you shut up please. Can't you see I'm trying to organize what's going on? You're not the only one a little confused here. You would think that everything was about . . . "

"SHAMIRA KELLA!" A deep voice scolded from behind her.

An attractive man dressed in dark robes seemed to have come from no where. At the sound of his voice Shamira shuttered and a sheepish look of guilt invaded her face which had gotten paler. She spun around, looked down at her feet and knelt down in front of the man. His hair was long and tied behind him. A few strands fell in front of his deep brown eyes. He held a wooden staff, which looked extremely old.

"M, Master Kimball." She sputtered out. "I, I didn't . . . "

"You didn't know I was there and so you felt it was necessary to scold _your _prince for something that doesn't deserve scolding, not even on Elam." The man named Kimball yelled harshly.

Shamira opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She seemed to be searching for words.

"I, I'm sorry sir." She spat out.

"To me? Why apologize to me? You should apologize to your young master." He said, implying a demand.

Shamira tightly closed her eyes and swallowed hard, like all her pride was shoved into her mouth and she was forced to swallow. She took in a deep breath stood up and walked over to where Bardia was standing. Without once looking up or even daring to make any eye contact with him she knelt down.

"I'm sorry young master. Please forgive me." She forced out.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Bardia murmured.

Shamira rose still without looking up at Bardia. She became a bit more at ease now.

"Master Kimball, Dima came. He tried to kill Bar. . . "

Kimball gave her a warning look. She almost called him Bardia, which right now would not be acceptable.

"Um, I mean, he tried to kill Prince Bardia, sir. He came before the expected time."

"Yes, yes I know. I will say this one thing. Aside from your degrading vocal performance you displayed a very strong achievement by forcing Dima back. Good job."

"Thank you Master Kimball."

"As for Dima, well . . . "

"Wait a minute! Would someone please explain to me what's going on!" Bardia screamed.

"My apologies young prince. Come let us go somewhere we can talk." Kimball calmly said.

Kimball turned and led the way. Bardia turned and looked at Shamira in a way to ask what he should do. She nodded in Kimball's direction and he followed with Shamira close behind him. As they left Shaylee landed on Shamira's shoulder.

"See, I told you to treat him with respect." She told-you-so'd.

"Oh shut up." Shamira said annoyed.

"Well, all I'm saying is if you had listened to me –"

"Shaylee, would you just shut up."

There was some anger appearing on Shamira's face. Her hands, which were clinched in fists, began to shake.

"Shamira Kella. I believe this is something we worked on in your training. I seem to recall you despising the treatment for you temper. We don't need to jog you memory do we?" Kimball said matter-of-factly from up ahead.

He had stopped walking and stared sternly at her. He held his staff outstretched in his left hand. After this there was a new expression on Shamira's face. It seemed to be a bit of fright. Bardia had never seen her close to being even remotely frightened.

"No master. I apologize for the loss of temper. I shall work harder at controlling it."

They walked down a few streets and ended up in front of the building where Shamira and Bardia lived. In silence they went to Shamira's apartment. Inside it looked completely normal. Bardia had been there many times and never seemed to notice that her closet door was black. No other door in the whole building was black. Of course this was the door they stopped in front of. For a minute nobody did anything, then a golden glow shown from through the bottom of the door. This didn't seem unusual to Shamira and Kimball, however Bardia was almost entranced by it.

"Come on your majesty." Shamira grunted snapping him back to reality.

Although this wasn't reality as he knew it. In fact this was unlike anything he'd ever seen in his life. Behind the door, instead of a closet were what seemed to be woodlands. The new realm fascinated Bardia.

"What is this?" He asked in awe.

"This is our homeland young sir." Kimball said as he entered.

Bardia once again turned to Shamira. She stared back at him and fiercely pointed at him then inside the woodlands indicating she definitely wanted him to enter. He obeyed and followed after Kimball, despite the fact that outside the building was dark and foggy in here the sun was shining warm and brightly through the trees.

Shamira followed behind him and closed the door. From where they stood the door had completely disappeared. They walked to a clearing and Kimball sat down. Shamira quickly did the same thing.

"Have a seat, kid … oh uh, Sir." Shamira corrected herself quickly looking at Kimball making sure he wasn't reaching for his staff.

Bardia didn't move. In fact now it seemed he was becoming very irritated.

"Wait a minute! What's going on? Where is this? Who are you? And what do you mean our homeland?" He began to demand at Kimball.

Shamira sat back against a tree. She was, for a moment relieved that most of the attention had shifted off of her. Kimball straightened himself up. He cleared his throat and seemed to be searching his mind for a place to begin.

"If I may begin young sir, this may be hard for you to accept. You see, you're not of earth."

"Not of earth. What the hell does that mean?" Bardia asked abruptly looking over to Shamira for an answer.

"You were not born here young sir." Kimball answered instead.

"Yeah, I'm lost. So what? You're saying I'm an alien?"

Shamira sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Bardia it's not hard to understand, but a bit difficult to accept. You see you weren't born in the realm of earth that you are aware of. This is the country of Elam, a sort of other dimension of the earth you know. Just like in earth there are other countries, only here there are different depths to the world."

"Right." Bardia said, completely lost.

"Young sir, what Shamira mean's is there are species here that are only fantasy in the world you know. The main thing you need to know for now is that the realm of the living and the realm of the dead co-exist here."

"You mean like ghosts?" Bardia asked.

"Something like that. You've heard of demons? Just like with the living, some are good, while others, well, you get the point." Shamira finished.

"So you're, what more advanced here or something?"

"Not so much more advanced. You see we don't use your technology here. We just use our resources in a way beings in earth cannot." Kimball explained. "In earth only ten percent of their brains are used. Here we use portions of our brain that are much more in depth then others. We can use our abilities to control our surroundings…" He stopped when he noticed the quizzical look on Bardias face.

"Kid, it's like magic. Watch."

Shamira stood up. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Bardia watched as the wind began to pick up. Her eyes opened and Shamira pointed her hands at Bardia. All of a sudden it seemed that all the wind was being sent directly as Bardia, but instead of pushing him back, he rose off the ground softly. He looked horror-struck as he floated in midair.

"What the hell! Let me down! LET ME DOWN!" He yelled in a panic.

"Okay, okay." Shamira said.

She let her hands fall to her sides and the wind immediately stopped. Bardia fell to the ground. She couldn't help laughing. She stopped quickly when the hard wooden staff made contact with the back of her head.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain as she grabbed the back of her head. A sudden rush of fear flooded her body and she removed her hands from the back of her head just in time. Kimball had swung the staff again, but retreated when her hands were moved.

"SHAMIRA KELLA! THAT WAS COMPLETELY AGAINST … "

Kimball's shouts were stopped.

"Whoa, that was amazing! Can everyone here do that?" Bardia asked picking himself up.

"Excuse me? Oh, well, no, not that. Shamira can manipulate the wind. That is her birth ability. Everyone is born with a birth ability. Some can manipulate the wind, other use fire. It all depends on your blood line." Kimball told Bardia letting go of his moment of anger.

"Why are you calling her Shamira?"

"It's my name, Shamira Kella. Kella is a name more suitable in earth."

"Oh. And you are?" He asked Kimball.

"I am Lord Kimball, the leader of the realm of warriors. Sort of the leader of Elams army if you will."

"But you're her master? You taught her and all?" Bardia asked.

"Yes. Yes, it was me who taught her and many others what they know, just as I will teach you young sir."

"Young sir? Why do you keep calling me this?"

"Because you're the Prince of Elam. Prince Bardia, son of Adelio."

"Whoa! I'm royalty? I'm a prince?"

"Yes young sir. You are our prince."

"So why was I sent to earth?"

"For your protection." Shamira said. "You see, just like in earth, there are wars here. Unfortunately for us, our war is with the dead and those who have betrayed us."

"People fighting with the dead? Why would they do that?" Bardia asked.

"It is better to walk beside the devil then in his path. So long as they serve the demons, they are immune." Shamira said staring at the dirt.

"And why are the fighting?"

"Why are there ever wars? For more power. The King of the Realm of the Dead, Morrigan murdered King Adelio to take over the land of the living."

"Murdered? And this, Adelio, he, he was my father?"

"Yes. When you were first sent to earth. Your mother, died while in child birth, your father was killed three weeks later. It's why you were adopted in earth."

"Oh." Bardia answered.

He paused for a moment to reflect on what he had just been told. He was an orphan prince from another dimension. Somehow, he didn't feel as upset as he felt he should. It seemed to all click inside somewhere.

"So why was I being protected?" He asked.

Shamira didn't answer. She just looked around at Kimball waiting for him to answer this question.

"Well you see, an arrangement was made between a god and goddess over a thousand years ago. Before that each realm co-existed peacefully, helping one another in times of need. Until one king felt he did not need to share rule. King Dilios of the living world feared the demon world taking over his kingdom and declared war. These wars have been waging ever since. The prophecy was made between Nemesio and Uma, the god of vengeance and the mother of the gods that the prince born of the stars would restore peace. However, Nemesio cursed the arrangement. He made it so the prince of stars had to reach his twentieth birthday and claim the thrown. Your mother, Prince Bardia, is Isis, the goddess of the stars. You are the prince of the stars. Once he got word of your existence Morrigan would have sent assassins. We sent you to live in earth under the care of a warrior."

"Warrior?" Bardia asked.

"Yeah, that's me. You know the one that's always gotten you out of trouble."

Kimball shot Shamira a look and she quickly stopped talking and stared at the ground.

"The problem is Morrigan has already found out of your existence. It was predicted that they wouldn't know for another year. And still it would take a month or so to find you. The warrior who attacked you before was Dima, the adopted son of Morrigan. It was a surprise to see him already."

"So they want to kill me? That creepy guy wanted to kill me for being someone I didn't even know I was?"

Kimball nodded in agreement. Bardias face seemed to grow darker. There was no question about him believing. It'd be much harder to believe had there not been another world on the other side of Shamira's closet.

"I know this is much to absorb. It wasn't meant for you to find out in such a harsh manner." Kimball said, breaking the silence.

"So, what do I call you? And you, I've known you only as Kella. Am I supposed to call you Shamira now?" Bardia asked ignoring the previous statement.

Shamira opened her mouth the answer, but was beaten by Kimball.

"You may call her whatever you wish to address her by. You, as you now know are the prince."

Bardia seemed pleased. Before he had a chance to say anything there was a slight rumbling noise. Preceding the unexpected attack by Dima, Bardia and Shamira had been on their way to find food. The both were still hungry. Kimball reached into the small pouch that hung from his side. He pulled out a vine with what looked like grapes on it, only they were nothing like the grapes Bardia had ever seen. Instead of green or purple the outside was hot pink. Shamira didn't look remotely surprised by the odd colored fruit. Instead she look completely excited. As soon as Kimball's arm was stretched she snatched them from him. She took a bite with her eyes closed. A soft 'mmmm' was the only noise that filled the air. Now the fruit was even more peculiar. Shamira had bit the fruit in half and the inside was glittering. Kimball interrupted her moment of peace with a disapproving grunt. Shamira opened her eyes and he stared at her crossly then pointed his head towards Bardia. There was a definite hesitation, but only for a moment. Shamira reluctantly handed the food over to Bardia, who didn't seem as excited to receive the food as Shamira had been.

"Umm…"

"Go ahead eat. They're good." Shamira assured.

Bardia slowly raised one to his lips and took a bite. It was like nothing he'd ever tasted. The fruit was the perfect amount of sour he always liked. And even though they had been in Kimballs pocket they were soothingly cool. The juice was plentiful with each bite he took and the most refreshing liquid he'd ever had. There was one thing he couldn't understand. He'd always loved sour food, but Shamira never had.

"I don't get it." He started with his mouth stuffed full of the fruit. "You hate things that are sour. Why do you like these things so much?"

"They don't taste sour to me. To me they're sweet. And they're called trifes."

"And why do they taste different to me?"

"They take the taste of the eater. Whatever flavor you like best is how they taste."

"Oh. Well okay. Guess you can't argue with that."

Bardia ate until he was full. He then handed the vine back to Shamira who ate the rest. The sun had begun to fall by the time they had each had their fill.

"I think it best to camp here tonight. It will be too hard to travel by night, it's difficult to sense enemies." Kimball suggested.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean camp? And why would we be traveling? Where are we going?"

At first no one said anything. Shamira rudely spoke first.

"We have to get you home your highness."

"Shamira." Kimball said warningly. "Young sir. It is time for our journey to begin. We must get you to the kingdom safely. It will take much time to travel by foot…"

"Hold on! No one said anything about going anywhere! I don't want to leave my friends behind! That's my life back through that door!"

"No, Bardia. Your life is here. This is where you belong. This is your place. Your destiny." Shamira said sincerely. Kimball didn't even scold her after addressing him so informally. "I'm sorry. We can't go back now."

"You mean, we can't go back? Ever?"

"Not through that way. There are other doors. We can't travel by magic anymore. You're not strong enough yet. And it's safer by foot. Anyone following us can be sensed that way and anyone appearing by magic, there's a glow before they appear." She explained.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kingdom. You must claim the thrown of Elam. It will take months to get there. While we are traveling you will be trained. You will learn how to control and manage your birth ability. Master Kimball will train you, as he trained me."

There was more silence. The new responsibility of saving another dimension was a bit much to handle. The sun was gone now. It was much later. Once again Kimball broke the silence.

"We need to rest now. Here." He raised his staff and pointed it towards Bardia. He had been wearing a T-shirt and jeans, not comfortable to sleep in. A warm fog seemed to engulf him and when it settled he had on sweat pants and a white shirt similar to the top of the robes Kimball was wearing. As Bardia was admiring his new outfit Kimball had done the same for Shamira. He then pointed his staff to the empty space next to Bardia and a large tent appeared. Inside had a big comfortable bed. Next he made one for himself. In between the two tents after he pointed his staff, only a cot and blanket appeared. Shamira looked at him with disbelief.

"You walked away. You lost your temper and left the young prince alone and vulnerable."

That was all he said. Shamira huffed to herself as he raised his staff one last time. A warm roaring fire appeared.

"Rest now. Everyone. Sleep well. Both of you." Kimball said.

He bowed slightly to Bardia, turned to Shamira who knelt down to bow, and entered his tent. Bardia and Shamira stood in a brief awkward moment. Without saying anything Bardia went into the tent. A few minutes later Shamira welcomed herself inside as well.

"So. Guess this all came as a bit of a blow, huh?" She began.

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that. I just don't believe you've known all this time and never said anything."

"Well, I couldn't. It was never my place to tell you before the right time. But if you ask me I don't think anyone ever really knows the right time. I'm sorry kid, I really am. This is a huge burden. I carry one myself." She said smiling slightly. Bardia returned the smile.

"So you could come here anytime you wanted to?"

"No. I haven't been here in nineteen years."

"Wow. But, you're only two years older than me. How do you remember all this? And when were you trained?"

"Ah yes. I was waiting for that one. Time is different here. I've actually been around for 47 years and technically speaking in comparison to others I'm still a child. I'm actually 26 years older than you are. I was 26 when I left."

"Oh. Well then you basically left your home for me?"

"You can say that."

"It's just so weird. All this time there was a portal to another dimension right in the building I've lived in my whole life just waiting for us to walk into. Well, I guess that's better then, I dunno, falling down a well or something."

"Um. Yeah okay. Um, how do you feel about all this?"

"I dunno really. Its sort of crazy. For some reason though, it just seems to fit. I do feel like I belong here." He paused then smiled deviously. "And you know, I am a prince. I always knew I was meant for greatness. And now you have to do what I tell you to. I'm pretty sure I could live with that eh?"

"Ugggh. I knew it. I always knew it! Thank goodness you didn't know earlier! You'd have been unbearable! I can't believe that after everything you'd be this way! Actually whom am I kidding? Of course you'd be like this! In fact, well, um, you know what! I'm going to bed! Goodnight my almighty prince!" Shamira ranted and stormed out.

She mumbled obscenities until she was tucked under the blanket on her cot. Kimball chuckled from inside his tent. Shaylee shook her head in disapproval.

"Oh! I've told her time and time again to treat him with respect!" She complained.

"Shaylee, Shamira has a temper. She has a good heart. She deserves much more than she has ever received. She means well, always has. There is much anger inside of her. One can't really blame her. She's been through quite a lot in such a sort span of life."

"But Master Kimball, you yourself discipline her for such behavior."

"Of course I do. That's my job. I don't enjoy scolding her, or punishing her. It's especially because I see what's within the hostility. She has to face her fears and anger. It's a burden she's lived with all her life. Something, which I only wish, I could rid her of. But, it is who she was born to be. Now Shaylee, like them it is time to rest." Kimball rested his head upon his pillow and the group slept under the moonlit sky, with only the sounds of the crackling fire in the still of the night.


	2. Back Home

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Back Home**_

The night was very still, not even the wind disrupted the peace. The group slept calmly, however they would not have, had they known they were being watched. Three strangers lurked within the shadows. Assuming the three companions were sleeping soundly, they began moving towards them. The only noise made, was that of a twig snapping under on of their feet. It was the only mistake they needed to make. Shamira shot straight up on her cot and peered suspiciously into the darkness. She saw nothing, but the snap still echoed in her ears. Seeing nothing she closed her eyes, stuck her nose in the air and sniffed. There was definitely someone out there, more than one actually, she'd confirmed it. Flinging the blanket off of her, wind encircled her just as it had back in earth after fighting Dima. This time though, her clothes changed from the robes to a green leather outfit, which conformed to her body. Once again her hair length extended and her skin became darker. She grew a few inches, but her eyes remained the same. The change took place within a matter of seconds.

Straining her ears she listened for a clue to the strangers positions. Her right hand seemed to be grasping something at her left side, though nothing was visible. She stuck her nose back up and sniffed the air. Now someone was close. She had their scent. Slowly she moved toward one of the strangers. Just before she reached the trees she stopped abruptly. Shamira had been concentrating so hard on the scent, she'd neglected the light sounds behind her. She eyes widened as she quickly spun around just as someone with a hood on charged towards her. They had a sword drawn and she barely dodged the swing. As fast as she could Shamira pulled out her sword to retaliate. As it had done before her sword, unlike her opponents, was glowing. They ran towards each other Shamira's sword raised high in the air. She brought it down fast and hard slicing her opponents arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Shamira felt a bit of accomplishment.

"Well, that was easy." She said to her fallen enemy.

She walked over to him and removed his hood. She saw his face splattered with his own blood that had come from his arm. Fear flooded her from the inside out. She dropped her sword. Bardia laid at her feet blood-spattered.

"Shamira. Why? Why did you, how?" Bardia sputtered out.

Shamira tried with all might to control her breathing. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well done, well done darling. I knew it was in you. So did you. It's in your blood." Said another man coming out of the woods.

Shamira jumped at the sound of the man's cold voice. Her face froze when she looked at the man. Her panic changed. Instead she was overwhelmed with a sense of unimaginable anger, faster than before she had her sword back in her hand and charge at the man screaming all the while.

"NOOOOO! NOOO!"

The man barley flinched as she brought her sword down violently. He grabbed her arm in midair and squeezed so hard the sword fell from her grip.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What sort of greeting is that my dear?" He mocked.

He spun her around still gripping tightly on her arm showing no signs of loosening in it. He caressed her long dark hair with his other hand. This seemed to aggravate Shamira even more. Her eyes began to change to a deep blood red. Her body became hot. With all the force she could use she broke her own arm to get out of the man's hold. She screamed in pain and scrambled on the ground to get away from the man. She closed her eyes and as fast as she possibly good she healed her arm. Her anger consumed her. Shamira's sword was at the man's feet, so she got up and attacked with her body full of rage. Her first blow struck his chest and knocked him back, though not nearly as forceful as she had intended it to be. She swung repeatedly without rest striking the man with less force each time. Finally he had enough and grabbed her wrists breaking both.

"Master Kimball!" She screamed in pain. "Master KIMBALL HELP!"

The last man that had been lurking in the shadows appeared. It was Kimball. Instead of the wise look he usually possessed, is face seemed almost dead.

"Yes Shamira? And what would you like me to do? This is in your blood. You know that."

The man smirked down at Shamira's horrified look. He knew now he could let go of her. Her hands fell hard to her sides. She couldn't catch her breath now. Her face was smothered in her broken hands.

"That's right Shamira. No matter what you do. Shamira, Shamira …"

"SHAMIRA! SHAMIRA WAKE UP!" Kimball yelled.

Shamira shot up on her cot. She was soaked with a hot sweat. Nothing had happened, Bardia was standing at her side, Kimball's reassuring hands rested upon her shoulders. She was panted hard and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The one thing that had truly happened, her eyes were the same blood red as the dream.

"Shamira, it's ok it was just a dream." Bardia had started saying.

"Shamira. You were supposed to inform us of any dreams." Kimball stated, though it was with concern.

"No … this … was … I haven't …" Shamira tried to get out a sentence but only managed a word or two between each gasps.

"Sh. Here, eat some of this. It'll help." He said handing her a trife.

Shamira shoved the fruit into her mouth as though she knew that it would help calm her down. For a brief moment her nerves were at ease, which was quickly broken.

"Shamira, what happened?" Kimball asked.

"No, it was nothing, just a dream." Shamira lied.

There had been no point in trying to hide it. Kimball grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back down he placed his hand upon her forehead. Immediately she relived all that she had just dreamed. In a flash everything came rushing back to her and as quickly as it started it ended. Kimball handed her another trife after he retreated his hand.

"How long has this…"

"IT HASN'T!" Shamira yelled before he finished. "THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IT'S HAPPENED SINCE I LEFT! IT WAS NOTHING! JUST BEING BACK HERE! Look, lets please just forget it and get back to sleep. I'm exhausted." She said calming down just a bit.

Pulling the blanket over her head she made it abundantly clear she had no interest in continuing the conversation. Kimball signaled to Bardia it was okay to go back to bed. He hesitated for a minute, but figured it was best if he listened. When it was clear he was in bed inside the tent, Kimball used his staff again. He pointed it at Shamira. A warm feeling came over her body and at this point she felt no need to argue. She was asleep before he made the cot rise up and float into his tent. He glanced around once before making his way back into the tent.


	3. Nuri

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Nuri**_

Bardia woke up when the sun hit his eyes. Before he opened them he reviewed the happenings of the peculiar dream he had. It had something to do with him being a prince, or had it been a movie he'd watched the night before. In fact, why was the sun hitting his eyes? He always pulled the shade down for this exact purpose. A funny feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He took in a deep breath and held it. His eyes opened suddenly and instead of the normal four blue walls that normally surrounded him when he woke up every morning, he found himself settled in a bed inside a tent. Slowly he released the air he held in his lungs. It hadn't been a dream and it wasn't a movie he'd seen. Had everything that was swirling in his mind had actually taken place? No it couldn't have. Maybe when he walked out of the tent he'd be back in his bed in his room. He took a deep breath and left the tent.

To his disappointment, or maybe relief, he found no bed, there was no room, nor even the world he'd ever known. There was, however, a fire and a man sitting by it who seemed to be cooking something. The man was Kimball. He was the leader of the warriors. He taught Shamira Kella, a young girl of whose current whereabouts were unknown, to be one of his finest students. Bardia let out a mournful sort of moan.

"Ah, good morning young sir, I trust you've had a good nights sleep."

"Oh, well actually I feel like I've drank my weight in beer. Where's Kel, oh, I mean Shamira?"

"She's gone off to find us some food."

"So she hunts too?"

"Oh Shamira can do many things young sir." Kimball explained. "She's one of my top students. After some more training she may possibly be the best. It is best we speak no more of this. We'll be joined shortly. Come warm yourself by the fire, it's a bit cool out this morning."

Bardia agreed, it was cooler than he had expected it to be. He sat on the ground across from Kimball and warmed up. Less than a moment later the echoing sounds of twigs breaking broke the silence between them. Bardia stared into the woods, but Kimball continued on fussing with the fire.

"Master Kimball why fuss with that manually when you can just easily keep the fire going with your staff." Shamira shouted as she came from the trees.

Her clothes had changed from the night garments to lose silver pants and a button down flower patterned silver shirt.

"Shamira, you know, as you learned when you first began your training, that using your powers for use of no real reason is frowned upon as it could drain your strength. Do we need to review your studies?"

"No sir. I was only making a suggestion. The air smells pure. I didn't think it would cause much …"

"Didn't think eh? Well then that seems to be much of your problems, not thinking your actions through. We've been through this before haven't we?"  
"Yes sir, I apologize sir. If I may sir, I've brought us some food. I scouted out a herd of rabbits, young, but meaty." She handed the dead animal to Kimball.

He gave her a nod of approval and took the animal from Shamira to prepare it. Shamira joined Bardia on the other side of the fire.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" She asked while poking at the fire.

"Okay, I guess. I woke up and thought this was all a dream."

"Most people would. Chin up though, we start your training today."

"Training? You mean fighting, like you did last night?"

"A little. Mostly you'll learn mental preparation first. That's basically learning what your birth ability is and how to take control of it."

"What is my birth ability?" Bardia asked curiously.

"Oh, well we won't know until Master Kimball performs the birth rights ritual."

"The what?" Bardia asked quickly. "He's not going to like stick a needle in me or anything?"

"No." Shamira chuckled. "No, it's a simple procedure. It doesn't hurt, you don't feel anything actually. You'll see."

The smell of cooking meat began to fill the area. The animals that Shamira had brought back looked very much _like _rabbits only they had wings. Kimball cooked them to a light brown and handed out pieces. To much of Shamira's surprise he handed her a piece before anyone started eating. This was unusual for Shamira was the lowest ranking of the three. Usually she would eat her fill after the other two began eating. Shamira didn't argue with this and sunk her teeth into her breakfast.

"Shamira, why don't you get some drinks for us." Kimball requested. He used his staff to create thermoses.

"Is there a stream around?" She asked.

"I'm sure you'll find one. Training will begin in one hour. I expect you to be on time and with water."

For one brief moment Shamira was ready to argue. This seemed unfair, but she knew it was better to do as she was told and not to disagree.

"Yes sir." She whispered obediently.

She picked up the three thermoses and disappeared into the forest again. Bardia shifted uncomfortably on the ground.

"Young Prince, I thought we should discuss your ritual before it is done and we begin the first part of your training." Kimball said raising to his feet.

"Oh, well yeah okay." Bardia said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"First things first." Kimball said bringing his staff up and pointing it again at Bardia, just as the night before a warm fog engulfed him and his clothes changed. Now he had on clothes that let him move around more, sort of an elegant sweat suit.

"The ritual is two parts. All that is required of you is concentration." Kimball went into his tent and came back out with three silver vials and a wooden bowl.

"Sit down sir." He said.

Bardia did as he was told. Kimball knelt down in front of him and began making a mixture from the vials. In the bowl was created a thick green liquid. He took some of this substance on his fingers and rubbed it onto Bardias forehead. It was warm and soothing on his skin.

"Now young sir, I need you to concentrate. Concentrate hard on the stars. Close your eyes and imagine yourself among the stars."

Bardia closed his eyes and felt as though he was in a peaceful place. He seemed as though he was floating in the night sky. It was a beautiful place. There were many different stars. Something was taking place on each of them. On one there were tornadoes, though nothing was being destroyed, in fact they seemed to be rejuvenating a land that had been dying. On another was roaring fires. The heat was comforting. Ahead of him was a star with oceans, lakes, rivers and beautiful waterfalls. One however, seemed brighter than the rest. It was very green. Plants and trees inhabited this one, yet there was something strange about it. Bardia wanted a closer look. As he moved in he noticed that the ground kept shifting. Trees would move from one spot to another, flowers were being uprooted and planting themselves in other areas. Bardia was intrigued. He wanted to go to that star. He lowered himself to step onto it and just as he did the ground shifted beneath him. His eyes shot opened and he found himself back in front of Kimball.

"What happened?" He asked a bit out of breath.

Kimball smiled.

"Look beneath you sir." He said.

Bardia looked and underneath him the piece of land he was sitting on rose up above the rest of the area.

"What was that? How did that happen?" Bardia asked once again confused.

"You floated towards the green star. Your birth ability is earth. You will learn how to manipulate the earth to shift and change. In time you will be able to move mountains if necessary."

"But, how did that happen?"

"You landed on your star which indicates what your birth ability will be. Although you didn't do it on purpose your concentration on the earth made the land beneath you rise. When Shamira began her training it was a bit more powerful. A small tornado tore through the village. I found it a bit amusing myself, but the villagers were quite upset. Many of them felt it was a warning. Well let's get started."

"Wait, a warning of what?"

"Oh, nothing really, just some old superstitions. Now let us begin. The first thing you need to know is how to concentrate. Being that your ability is earth, obviously you must concentrate on the earth. See that pebble over there? Try to move it over."

"Just by concentrating on it?"

"Yes, just concentrate"

Bardia stared at the pebble. He kept thinking about it moving to the left.

_Move to the left._ He thought. _Move to the left. Please. Please move to the left. I'm telling you to move to the left. I'm asking you to move to the left._

The pebble didn't even shake. Even though nothing happened energy seemed to be decreasing with every thought. Bardia felt drained. He took a few deep breaths and gave up.

"That…wasn't…ea…sy." He said between breaths.

"This takes a lot of energy sir. Don't worry. The sun has almost moved for an hour. Shamira will be back shortly with water. Then we'll do something a bit more physical. You'll more than likely enjoy that. You'll be sparring with Shamira."

"Shamira? I can't fight her. She's a girl."

"Oh I assure you she's much more than your average damsel in distress of old fairy tales. Trust me Prince Bardia you'll want to try your hardest fighting her. Young sir, I must warn you while in training you are considered an equal to Shamira. There's nothing I can reprimand her for."

"But, I thought I was the prince. She can't actually hurt me! You'd punish her for that."

"I'm afraid I cannot sir. That would defeat the purpose of training sir. You're meant to learn how to fight and if you learn with someone holding back it will only hinder your abilities. Not to worry though. I will place an enchantment on your. During training you won't feel the pain as much, only a slight pressure when you're hit."

"I don't know about this Lord Kimball. You know Shamira Kella. She doesn't control her emotions as well as she should yet." buzzed Shaylee.

"What was that?" Bardia asked looking for the source of the voice.

"It was I young Prince. Shaylee of the wind fairies at your service. I've was sent to keep an eye on Shamira, though she's quite a handful."

"An eye on me? Why was she being sent for that? I though she was just a messenger between our worlds." Shamira said suddenly emerging from the woods. She looked a bit warn out and had dirt on her face and hands and there was a hole in her pants exposing her right knee. Her hair was tangled and in her face. She dropped the thermoses to the ground. The water inside swished around as the hit the ground.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Bardia asked at the sight of the unclean Shamira.

She ignored his question completely, she didn't even look at him.

"What does she mean, Master Kimball, by _keeping an eye_ on me? Why does she need to keep an eye one me?" She stood only inches away from Kimball now demanding an answer to her questions.

"Come. We have much to prepare for." Kimball said stepping around Shamira.

She just stood there, dumbfounded. She began to breathe a bit heavily. She was whispering to herself.

"Calm down. Calm down. Sh, it's okay, calm down." She whispered over and over.

Something inside of her began to burn. Her skin seemed to heat up.

_Why? Why did they need you to be watched? He apparently doesn't trust you. Find out why. Don't let him just walk away._

"I have to." She whispered to herself. "Just let it go."

Her clothes began to change into the red robes she'd fought Dima in. Her hair darkened and grew as did her height. The blue was fading from her eyes. Red took its place as it had before, only this time, Shamira hadn't made it happen.

"NO! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE WAS WATCHING ME!" She grabbed at her sword on her side and it became visible once more.

Again it was glowing, only this time the color matched her eyes. She charged towards Kimball screaming. Kimball merely stood his ground. He crossed his arms in front of him and held his staff out. As Shamira struck it didn't penetrate Kimball, in fact, it didn't come near him. Only a loud BANG, was heard. A blinding white light lit up the area when she hit. The blow seemed to have an opposite affect. Shamira stumbled backwards, hitting the ground hard. She was rattled. Kimball moved towards her and stood above her with fury.

"SHAMIRA KELLA! IT IS NOT I WHO IS YOUR ENEMY!" His voice boomed with power.

It was easy for Bardia to see why Shamira said he was the best. Many people must have feared him if he could yell like that at someone who wasn't his enemy.

"DO NOT PROVE THEM RIGHT SHAMIRA!" The ground shook as he yelled. "YOU WILL CONTROL YOUR ANGER NOW!" He demanded.

Shamira let go of her sword. It lost its glow when she released it. The red drained from her eyes and the blue took its place. Tears streamed down her eyes. She shook with fear. Shamira brought her knees to her chest and placed her head down as she began to rock herself back and forth.

Kimball was no longer angry. He knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. He caressed her hair as it shortened and glowed in the sunlight once more. He rocked with her and seemed to sing a soothing song.

"_Sweet young child. Fear not the inner wild. Find love within the stars. For one sweet moment, know who you are. Take this song deep to your heart. You'll one day know your part. Sweet young thing when the time is right. There will be no reason for you to fight. Take your anger away from here. Find your peace that is so near. _Shhh, Shamira. It's okay, it's over. All in due time Shamira, all in due time."

"I got the water." She whispered through her sobs.

"Yes, I know. You've done well."

"I'm sorry master. I did not mean to lose my temper sir."

"It's been taken care of. All is well. Come now. You've not trained in some time now. We must resume. We'll be in the field beyond those trife trees to the west. Compose yourself and meet us there." He rose to his feet and Bardia followed him not glancing at Shamira.

"It is best we do not speak of this young sir. I ask you not to bring this matter up in the future." Kimball whispered to Bardia as they left. His silence indicated he agreed.

Two hours had past since the incident and Kimball had started Bardias physical training. The first hour was meditation, which Bardia found simply boring and useless at this time. They had just started fighting. Bardia seemed amused at having to fight with Shamira. He still thought he'd just beat her like he could any other girl. He was about to discover he was very wrong.

"Now Bardia, we'll start with just your arms. Shamira just block for now. Bardia, see if you can hit her." Kimball instructed. "Ready, begin."

Bardia stepped towards Shamira and tried to hit her swinging his arm. He missed completely as she dodged him quickly stepping back. He fell off his balance after missing. He circled her for a moment and took another swing. Just as fast as he swung she put her arm up and stopped it. It went on like that for quite some time. After a while Bardia was quite winded. He didn't land one hit.

"Well, well. So much for being able to do anything better than me, being that you're a man eh?" Shamira taunted.

"Oh shut up." He said aggravated. "I don't understand. Why can't I hit you?"

"I'm fast. Just wait until I try to hit you."

"When will that happen?"

"Not until after you learn how to concentrate on hitting a mark."

"Shut up. How am I supposed to concentrate?" Bardia whined.

"Aw, poor baby, getting frustrated?" She laughed beginning to crack up.

"I said shut up!" He yelled and ran towards her to tackle her.

Shamira wasn't paying attention from laughing, making it easy to grab her and throw her to the ground. She was surprised and screamed. He started tickling her and she didn't do much to try to stop him physically. She begged him to stop.

"Bardia! Stop please!" She pleaded through her giggles.

"Come on cutie! You can get up, I know you can! You know you can! Or have you been subdued to my might!" He teased.

"Okay! That's it! You're dead!" She composed her strength and pushed him off of her, pinning him to the ground. "Now its my turn! You're doomed!" She threatened.

"Don't Shamira! I'm warning you!" He shouted.

"Are you threatening me young sir?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm your prince! You have to do what I say."

"Not while training!" She said and began to tickle him.

He flailed about as he pleaded with her to stop.

"NO! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE SO DEAD SHAMIRA!" He yelled.

Before it could go any further Shamira was forcefully pulled off of Bardia and thrown to the ground. Kimball gave them both a stern look of disappointment.

"You're supposed to be training, not playing." He said forcing back his amused smile. "Now, if you two feel the need to waste your energy fooling around, I have a better idea."

"Master Kimball, please, we, we were only having some fun." Shamira frightfully explained.

"Well this will be fun Shamira, you've seen to take a liking to have to do it."

She guiltily looked down and sighed.

"Now the two of you will run the path I make until I come back. I apologize young sir, but I've explained, while training you must be treated equally" He scolded.

He took his staff and cleared a path for them to run. Some of the path was harder and went up hill. Some of it had puddles of water and mud.

"Ready? Start running and don't stop until I return." Kimball demanded.

The two of them dashed down the path set for them, occasionally running through water or jumping over rocks. Halfway around the first time Shamira knew Kimball had left.

"Come on your highness, stop running. He's gone." She told him.

"What? But he said not to stop until he comes back."

"Please. Come on, he'll be gone for at least an hour. Trust me, I've been through this many times."

They slowed to a walk and began talking again.

"Okay, so I'm a prince. Is it the whole place I am prince of?" Bardia began.

"Yes, the whole place."

"There's one thing I don't understand. I have to claim the thrown. What's so hard about that?"

"Oh." Shamira seem a bit unwilling to answer this question. "Well. There are people trying to kill you, a whole planets worth actually. And if you don't make it by the set time then, well it means that the worlds will declare a full blown war."

"But we have a year. How long will it take to get there?"

"About that time, all depending on a few things. Things like the weather. If it snows for a few days, we can't travel. If any of us gets hurt, that'll slow us down. Or if any of us gets sick for that matter. There's going to be a lot of people coming after us. Morrigan knows we've come back. They also know I'm here with you."

"What does that matter? What is it about you that freaked that kid out? Last night you said you carried a burden. What does that mean?"

"Not too much. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why not? Come on Shamira, I want to know."

"Look, just drop it okay. I don't want to dis…" Shamira stopped dead in her sentence.

"What? What's the matter?" Bardia asked looking around.

"Sh! I'm listening."

She put her nose in the air and breathed in deep. Her eyes widened. Quickly she shoved Bardia away and to the ground. Bardia looked back at her from the ground and saw her dive as what seemed like a ball of fire hit the ground.

"What the hell what that?" Bardia yelled in fear.

"Stay there. Don't move."

Shamira stood very still. She seemed to be waiting for something. She closed her eyes and looked disappointed.

"Still to loud!" She yelled as a boy ran towards her.

It was a boy whose hair was dark and fell just above his ears. His skin was dark too, but his eyes were blue. He was a lot bigger than both Shamira and Bardia. He had Shamira pinned down under him, though it seemed she let him take the upper hand. His hip rested upon her hip while he pushed her hands down above her head. Shamira wriggled to get out. She flipped him over and landed on top of him, but it didn't last. Just as quickly she was underneath him again.

"Hey now little fishy, calm down. You know you can't beat me. You never could."

"Sure Nuri, that's what you think and you know it. You know I'm better than you, I've taken you before."

"Ah, but you've been out of the game for a while haven't you? I've been up and practicing. Hey, who's your little boyfriend?" He teased.

"Actually that little boyfriend happens to be Prince Bardia, your prince and mine."

"Seriously?" He said his facial expression turning more serious.

"Come on Nuri, get off me." She asked a bit more politely this time.

"Hm, say uncle." He taunted.

"Nuri! Come on get off!"

"Say Uncle fishy! Come on say it! Say uncle!"

"Rrrrr! Come on!" She started to yell.

This made Nuri squeeze her arms harder. They began to burn a bit.

"Oh forget it." She said seemingly annoyed.

Instead of continuing the argument she stared intently at him. Harsh winds picked up and Nuri watched in defeat, he let her up. On her way she punched him, hard, in the shoulder which he grabbed in a bit of pain.

"Ow, come one there was no need for that." He said smiling at her.

"So Nuri, how've you been? Oh wait, hey Kid, come on over here."

Bardia came over still a bit confused.

"Bardia, this is Nuri. One of the guys I trained with. Don't look so nervous, he's on our side."

Bardia looked over at Nuri who bowed. He seemed to relax a bit more, although he was still unsure about this new comer, and he wasn't sure why.

"What'd you do?" Nuri asked looking around the intense track that lay before them.

"What?" Shamira asked.

"The track, looks painfully familiar. You definitely did something. Only you could…"

"Hey! Wait a minute. Why assume it was me?" Shamira protested.

"Oh come on, admit it, you did this."

"Not alone." Kimball said from out of no where.

Both Shamira and Nuri closed their eyes and swallowed hard. Slowly they turned to face Kimball, maybe wishing they had been hearing things. They bowed down in respect to their master.

"Master Kimball. We, were, that is..." Shamira sputtered out.

"Stalling? Not doing what you're supposed to be doing? Disobeying? Take your pick."

"Master Kimball, it was my fault. I interfered with what they were doing." Nuri tried to explain.

"Ah, Nuri, how wonderful to see you. And as wonderful as it is you know as I do the consequences of all your actions. Shamira, I believe you should start your run now. Prince Bardia and Nuri will begin a few minutes after you. That may work more efficiently." Kimball disciplined.

Shamira took in a deep breath, held it in to control her temper and took off jogging down the track. They all watched her until she was over a hill and out of sight.

"Now this time, I won't be leaving. For one hour you will run the track. Starting now."

Bardia and Nuri set off just as Shamira did. Once they were over the hill and knew they were out of Kimballs vision they slowed their pace, knowing well, Shamira had done the same.

"She hasn't changed one bit has she?" Nuri asked when the slowed down.

"Well, I guess not. I haven't known her as long as you apparently." Bardia answered.

"Oh that's true. Let's see, stubborn, but caring, quick to insult, always there with a compliment when you need it, easy to anger, or better put, fun to piss off."

"Yeah, yeah, that's her." Bardia laughed. "Have you always been friends? I mean, I've known her my whole life, have you?"

"Oh, um, I've known her my whole life. We come from the same village. Everyone knows everyone. But, no, no we weren't always friends. Didn't become friends until after training started."

"Why?" Bardia asked curiously.

"Why what?"

"Why weren't you friends?"

Nuri searched the ground nervously trying to come up with an answer, or a lie, Bardia coudln't tell which.

"She's had it tough. In the village. It was hard for her growing up the way she did."

"How? What way did she grow up?"

"Um. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this. It's not really my place to say. When she's ready to tell you, that's when you'll know the details. Besides, I'd rather not think about it. I, I was pretty mean to her at that point."

"Until training you mean?" Bardia asked, not daring to pry more, knowing it would be useless.

"Yeah. That's when I realized that she wasn't what everyone made her out to be, me included. She got me out of a bad situation. Would have been kicked out of training had it not been for Shamira, been friends ever since."

"What happened?"

"Well ... "

"Welcome to your first day of training." The man standing in front of the group of teenagers said.

The man was young and wore robes similar to the ones Kimball wore, only these were white. There were many men wearing robes, some stood in a line behind the man speaking. They were red robes.

"As you are all aware you've been invited to train here. Not everyone gets that privilege. Each of you have shown strengths, but do not think for one minute that this makes any of you above anyone. For the time being you are not welcome, not until you prove you have the knowledge, honor, and respect you need in order to stay. And still after that you need to prove your control, improvement, and the ability to work with others." He preached.

While he continued his speech the kids began to glance around surveying one another. They tried to guess which of them would be kicked out or who would take the longest to move up in rank. Some of them looked unsure of themselves, others looked over-confident, one looked determined.

A fifteen-year-old girl stood out from the rest. Her hair was a bright yellow lost in a sea of shades of brown and dark blonde. Her eyes, unlike the usual brown, green, or blue, were an elegant shade of violet. Shamira stood in the back, not quite looking forward, but had an expression of determination on her face, while she demanded to herself she would accomplish everything the man was saying. She was also trying like hell to block out the mumbled insults directed at her.

She didn't cry anymore, like she had wen she was younger. At that time when the boys teased her and the girls avoided her, she'd run off crying, alone. As she got older her lonely sadness turned to lonely anger. She did not want to lose her temper right here, especially on her first day. He was not about to be kicked out on the first day, but getting her kicked out seemed to be this boy's mission.

"Pst, hey animal!" The boy whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Shamira stayed quiet.

"What's the matter freak? Afraid to talk? I don't blame you. You'd just make a fool out of yourself. You know you don't' fit in. Just go home, or go where ever it is that you go."

Shamira clenched her teeth, as her nails dug deeper and deeper into the palms of her hands. She focused on the little pebble by her feed desperately trying to ignore the boy.

"Go back to daddy Shamira. You'll never belong here." He hissed.

It was the last straw. The blood in her body boiled. She shut her eyes tight afraid of what might happen if she opened them. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Before she could do anything there was a loud Bang, like someone had his something with a piece of wood. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw the boy grabbing the top of his head. A younger Kimball, in his black robes had struck the boy, and struck him hard. He hit him again only this time he hit the boys hands that still clung to his head.

"Nuri," he scolded angrily, "I believe one of the qualities Lord Dishodo has been discussing is the ability to work with others! SO far, in addition to disrespectfully talking during his speech you have displayed the exact opposite of that! As such a punishment will be arranged accordingly. Beyond those trees is a lake. You will run, not walk, there where two wooden buckets will be waiting for you. Fill those buckets with water, bring them back here and dump them into the well under the trife tree. Do this until the well is full. This is a minor punishment ladies and gentlemen. Just a taste of what lies ahead for those of you who feel you are above others. Get started Nuri."

They all knew who he was, Kimball, but never expected to see the greatest warrior there. He served with the other Alricks, the highest of warriors.

Nuri hesitated for a moment. Kimball gave him a stern look at he ran towards the lake. Kimball inspected the rest of the group. He let his gaze drift to Shamira, who, unlike the rest of them stared back at him. They'd met before, multiple times in fact, though she did not know who he was until that very moment. She'd never seen him in robes before. Walking over to her she never flinched. He'd approached her before.

"Keep your temper under control. Go have that healed." He said to her, his face expressionless.

Without saying a word to anyone he turned at just as fast as he had appeared, he was gone. Shamira looked down at the palms of her hand, blood trickled down from her nails piercing through her skin.

Later, when Shamira's hands were healed, and Nuri's hands were blistered, the group found themselves once again face to face with Kimball.

"By your reactions before, I take it my presence is a surprise. Normally I wouldn't be here until you've reached the end of your training, however, I've been asked be a group mentor for one of your groups." He began.

Whispers rose from within the group. Kimball would be teaching one of the groups. It was an honor to have someone has great at Kimball to teach them, but which group would it be? They all knew a test would be administered in order to form the groups, but no one knew exactly how the mentors were selected for each group.

"As I'm sure you know you'll be given a test in determine what groups you will be in. Normally groups are from three to five people, this year will be different. Two students will be my students. Two students who have much in common and who's differences compliment each other, will be my students and will be trained, rewarded, punished, eat and sleep how I see fit." He continued to explain. "The way the two students are chosen will remain a secret between the council and mentors. You don't have to show off, or try out or feel the need to impress anyone. Try your best and your hardest. Remember like I've said no one here is not now, nor will ever be better than anyone. There's rice and fruit waiting for you. I suggest you get some now. Your placement tests will take place in one hour." Kimball turned to the mentors and they all walked away leaving the group speechless.

They all staggered into the tent where the food was. Shamira ate some rice and some trifes. Nuri help himself to the solitary spot she had been sitting.

"I bet you found that funny." He said bitterly.

"Actually, no I didn't. I would have much rather dealt with you on my own. You're lucky if you ask me." She replied concentrating very hard on her plate of food.

"Well, I didn't ask you if I was lucky. Look at this. If these blisters on my hand hinder my chances in anyway I swear you're going to pay for this you half-bred freak of nature." He got up and knocked the plate out of her hands spilling the rest of her food to the ground. "Good luck on an empty stomach."

Shamira closed her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest resting her head on them. She let him walk away. She didn't do anything. She let herself concentrate on passing her test.

An hour later they were once again surprised. Although people who had already gone through training never really spoke about it rumors about the placement tests were notorious. Some said you had to fight one another and the loser left. Others claimed you were left out in the wilderness alone for a week. Whoever didn't summon for help passed. Still, nothing had them prepared for what they saw when the regrouped. They followed Master Dishodo into a building. Inside the building were hallways of doors. Each door had the name of one of the students on it. As they walked through the hallway the when the door had the students name on it they proceeded to go in. The last two doors had Nuri and Shamira on it. Nuri glanced over at Shamira before entering. Shamira didn't hesitate.

The room she was in was empty, just an empty white room. She waited. She didn't know how long she was going to have to wait in there. As if expecting a change she kept looking around. Nothing happened. She sat down in the middle of the white room and continued to wait. Every now and then she'd hear a door opening and closing. Naturally, hearing one close she'd look at hers hoping it would open. It never did. She was beginning to become anxious. How long was she to stay in here? She decided not to think about time. The more she thought about it the longer it would seem. So she thought about the first time she'd seen Kimball.

She was sitting on the maple-bridge staring down at the creek running under it. Snow had begun to fall earlier that evening. Shamira was only seven. Her feet dangled off the side of the wooden bridge. She had apparently been sitting there for some time; snow had started to accumulate in a mass on her legs, head, and shoulders. Tears fell from her puffy eyes. Her little nose was red and would wrinkle every time she sniffled. She had no winter clothes on, just sweat pants and a sweater. She didn't hear Kimball approach, but knew he was there.

"You don't want to come near me mister." She said in her small nasal voice.

"Oh really? And why is that?" He asked, not threatened.

"Because I am a monster. And monsters hurt people. And they kill people" She sobbed burying her face in her hands.

Kimball sat down next to her and hung his legs off the side just as she had them.

"Why do you say you're a monster? You don't look like a monster?"

"Well, have you ever seen a monster?" She retaliated through her hands.

"Hm. Good point. But I have read about them. You don't look like anything thing I've read about. And you certainly don't seem like you want to hurt anyone, least of all kill them." He pointed out.

Shamira threw her hands back onto the rail of the bridge. Neither of them said anything for a minute or two.

"Well. They all think I'm a monster." She sulked.

"Who think you're a monster?"

"Everyone."

"I don't think you're a monster."

She looked up at him with her bright violet eyes.

"See look at you. Two eyes, two ears, one nose right where it belongs, one mouth, show me your teeth."

Shamira grinned widely.

"Ah ha! Your teeth are no shaper than any teeth I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of teeth. I still don't think you're a monster."

"But I've killed someone." She cried.

"Have you?" Kimball asked, fully aware of what she was about to say.

"Yes. I killed my mommy."

"Who told you that?"

"They did, the people from the village. They say I'm like him."

"Like who, I wonder?"

"I don't know," She said puzzled, "but they say I'm like him. That I was born a monster and I killed my mommy. That's why no one will play with me and no one will take care of me like the other little boys and girls.

"Let me tell you something little Shamira. When you're mommy died, she was very sick. You didn't kill her. You saved your mommy. You're mommy was very sad before she knew you were going to be born."

"Why was my mommy sad?" she asked, her interest peek, forgetting the fact she had never told him her name.

"That's something I can't say for sure right now. All I know is that when she found out that you were growing inside of her she was very happy. You made her very happy. People die all the time. I assure you, no matter what anyone tells you, you did not kill your mommy. In fact, even though you don't remember her you did meet her. Three times you met her in fact. She held you so close when she fed you. She looked at you as much as she could. She loved you. She never thought you were a monster. You were her perfect angel."

Shamira smiled through her tears. Kimball stood up.

"Come on. It's getting late. I'll take you back to Miss Rami's. You know, Miss Rami worries about you."

"No. I think she's afraid of me too." She said taking his hand to help her up.

He laughed.

"Well my dear. She's an old woman. Many things frighten her, but she helped your mommy when you were inside of her. Trust me, you may not know it now, but she cares about you, no matter what she says."

They walked through the streets of the village in silence. Shamira kept turning around to see her footprints in the freshly fallen snow. Then she kept stopping and opening her mouth to catch the snowflakes. One time, while she stood with her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out, Kimball took a small pile of snow from a near by bush and dropped it on her face. Shamira laughed and shook it all off. Finally one of the cottages had a dim light lit in the window. Shamira ran for the door.

"Miss Rami! Miss Rami! I'm home!" She yelled running up the steps.

The door swung open. An elderly, someone sick looking woman stood there.

"Oh child, not so loud. You'll able to wake everyone in the village up. Where have you been? You know I don't like it when you come in after all the other house lights burn out."

"I'm sorry Miss Rami. I was with a grown up though." She said drawing an angel in the snow with her finger.

"Grown up?" She asked nervously. "What grown up?"

"Him!" She said pointing out to the road.

In the distance, barely visible through the increasing snow stood Kimball. Miss Rami gasped. Composing herself she bowed her head. Then he was gone.

"Come child. Let's get you inside." She said softly, a tear in her eye.

A door opened. Shamira looked up startled from her thoughts. Master Dishodo stepped into the room.

"You've done well, Shamira. Better than most of us would have assumed." He said motioning for her to step towards him. As she left the room, she noticed something strange. The door they left though, had not been the same door they had entered. It was an entirely different door on the opposite side of the room, leading to an entirely different place. It lead outside, where it was now night. Only half the group was there, including Nuri.

"She's the last one Master Kimball." Master Dishodo said quietly.

"Very well. Congratulations to all of you. You've passed and each have been assigned a mentor. Each of you will be handed a sheet of paper saying who your mentor will be and where to meet him or her in the morning. You will not discuss who your mentors are. When you are handed your paper you will return to your tents in silence. You will find dinner plate there waiting for you. In the morning you will be woken up and will go directly where you've been instructed to go. Again, congratulations." Kimball finished and left before any papers had been handed out.

There was an aura of both excitement and disappointment. Everyone remaining would move on. They all knew most people were dropped during the placement tests. Some people had been parted from friends. Friends they'd known all their lives and would, both regretfully and hopefully not be seeing for at least a year. And no one understood what the test they had just taken was all about. Master Dishodo handed everyone their papers. One by one they went back to their tents. Shamira carried hers to her tent and never looked at it. She placed in face down one the ground when she returned to her tent. She stared at it while she ate. She placed her plate outside of her tent and changed. She still hadn't looked at her paper when she went into her sleeping bag. Holding it in her hands she took a deep breath, held it in and quickly turned the paper over. It said two things on in.

Master Kimball

Lake

Shamira's heart skipped a beat. Why had he picked her? Who else had he picked? For the first time the whole day she smiled, put her head down and went to sleep.

She woke up with her heart pounding hard in her chest. She was breathing heavy. The sun had just started to come up. Everyone would be woken up in about an hour. She'd been having a dream. She didn't remember this one. Not wanting to wait Shamira got dressed and walked down to the lake. It was a long walk. She imagined Nuri having to do it yesterday, back and forth with buckets of water, definitely nothing she'd want to do. The lake was beautiful. Knowing that no one would be around for quite sometime she took of her shoes and stuck her feet in the water. It wasn't as cold as she would have guessed. She took off her clothes folded them, placed the on a rock and emerged herself in the refreshing water. It was cool and relaxing. Laying on her back she let herself float to the middle of the lake and stared at the dawns sky. Everything was peaceful. She swam in tranquility for about a half an hour and figured she should dry off and put her clothes back on she swam for shore. Once she was dressed she was glad she did it. Her companion had obviously woken up early as well and was on his or her way down. She heard them coming, then sighed.

"Oh great." Was her greeting.

"Not like I planned it Nuri. Trust me on that."

"Can't really trust a monster with anything can you?" Nuri grunted back.

"Look we're just going to have to deal with this. Or you can quit. It's up to you." She said feeling aggravated.

"Or, you can quit and deal with that."

Shamira rolled her eyes. She wanted to ignore him so she focused on the lake. They sat in awkward silence until Kimball came.

"I am you master now." Was the first thing he said, "When I come I expect to be greeted with a bow, it's only respectful."

Shamira and Nuri stood up and bowed their bodies towards Kimball. Both were slapped on the head by his hand.

"No. On your knees and bow."

They both quickly dropped to their knees and bowed.

"Better. First things first, you will of course, call me Master Kimball. Don't ask why either of you were chosen, you may never know. As I have already noticed you don't get along. While you are training you will _forget_ all of you differences," he stared directly at Nuri as he said this, "and will cooperate with one another. You may quite possibly be together for a very long time. Time spent in good company flies by and can be good. Bad company makes time linger. Do what you will with your time, but do not waste my time with nonsense. Lets' begin. You both know your birth abilities. Nuri you're from the star of fire, Shamira, star of wind, correct?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's clear our minds. For one hour sit here, together. Embrace the beauty of the lake with one another. Hear the whisper of the winds. Feel the texture of the ground. I shall return in an hour." Just like that he was gone again.

"He doesn't believe in sitting still does he?" Nuri said still looking in the direction their master had gone. He turned at look at Shamira who was already sitting at the edge of the water. He sighed and joined her. "So, what are we supposed to do? Meditate? What a waste of time. We should be doing some sparring. Can't wait to get out there and kick your ass."

"Would you shut up? We're supposed to be embracing the beauty of the lake. Are you that dimwitted that you can't find beauty in all of this?"

"It's difficult to find beauty in something you had to walk towards and away from for three hours yesterday, filling buckets, emptying the buckets, fill the buckets, empty the buckets. Three hours I did that! No thanks to you." He blamed.

"What? Me? I wasn't the one making fun of myself. I wasn't the one talking during Master Dishodos speech. You did that all on your own. Don't blame me."

"You exist. That's reason enough for me. You and I both no you shoul…" He was cut off by a fist smacking into his mouth. He fell to the side from the blow. Quickly, he turned back to see Shamira standing over him. Her eyes were blood red.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT MY LIFE! YOU KNOW NOTHING! I'M NOT A MONSTER! I HAVE REASON TO EXSIST AND DON'T DARE SAY OTHERWISE." She screamed.

Nuri smiled. He'd finally broke her. He'd accomplished setting her off, just as he wanted.

"Easy there monster." He said foolishly.

Without a word Shamira was pounding her fists into his face. He couldn't believe the force she had. He was overpowered. It only lasted a minute until all the wait was suddenly lifted. He looked up and saw Shamira being tossed to the ground. She still had blood red eyes. She was furious, and didn't care that Kimball had returned. She opened her mouth to scream something, but instantly stopped. She was horror-struck. Kimball had pointed his staff at her and she couldn't move. Nothing happened. She begged her paralyzed limbs to move. The red faded from her eyes. Kimball looked crossly at her.

"SHAMIRA KELLA! YOU WILL LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!" He screamed. "And you!" He yelled storming towards Nuri. He raised his staff and swung it at him slapping him across the face. He did it three times. When he stopped hitting Nuri, he released his grip on Shamira, who immediately began gasping for breath.

"Go to your tents" He said with fury, "Do not come out for anything until morning. You will be back here the same time."

They both remained still.

"GO NOW!" Kimball demanded.

They both scrambled to their feet and ran to their tents. Shamira throw herself into her sleeping bag. She was trembling from head to toe. She had never felt so much power before. She was also frightened of the man who had always been kind to her. The only one of two who had been kind to her. Those days were apparently in the past. Still, despite her fear, frustration and hunger, exhaustion took over. She slept through the rest of the afternoon and straight until morning.

The next morning her fists were soar. She woke up later than the day earlier. She got dressed and walked with her head down all the way to the lake. She knew it would be no easy day. Not after the performance they put on yesterday. It had only been a few minutes after sitting on the big rock when she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. Turning her head Nuri came running through the trees. He was out of breath with something in his hands.

"Nuri? What's going on? What happened?" Shamira asked rushing over to him. Then she noticed what he held in his hands. "Nuri, that's not, you didn't."

"Shamira … it … is … I just saw … it and … and took… you have to help me… he's …" He muttered out.

Nuri didn't finished his sentence and Shamira knew what he was saying. He was coming, Master Kimball was coming to find the one that stole his staff. The staff that currently was located in Nuri's hand. Shamira looked around frantically trying to figure out what to do. That's when they heard the loud yelling and fierce footsteps stomping towards them. Nuri's eyes widened with fear as the movement in the trees got closer and closer. He was about to come out of the woods when Shamira lurched forward and grabbed the staff from Nuri's hands and tightly gripped it in hers.

"What are you…" Nuri started to ask, but stopped when she just shook her head 'no'.

Before anything else could be done Kimball leapt from the woods and glared enraged at the two of them. He held his hand out. Shamira gave him what he wanted. Nothing was said. Shamira and Nuri waited in absolute fear for what was to come.

"Who?" Was the only thing he said.

Nuri went to say something, but before he had a change Shamira stepped forward. She got down on her knees and bowed.

"It was me Master Kimball. I stole your staff sir." She said still bowing.

Nuri looked from her to his master over and over until Kimball finally said something.

"You?"

"Yes sir. I, I'm sorry sir. I, I saw it there and, and, um, I just lost my temper because of yesterday and I, well, I just, just took it. Please, forgive me master." She begged not daring to look up.

"Shamira Kella. I should kick you out for this."

Nuri once again wanted to say something but was interrupted once more.

"Yes I know sir. I understand if you do."

"No one will be released today. I must express my deep disappointment Shamira. You will, naturally be severely punished."

"Naturally sir." She agreed, feeling relief that she was not being kicked out.

Kimball walked to the edge of the lake and seemed to be thinking. Shamira stayed perfectly still, not daring to test her master.

"For two months Shamira, you will come here directly after supper. Swim across the lake. You will see a track, a difficult one. You will run the track until midnight. From seven until midnight you will run that track. You will know every inch of it. You will learn the most difficult way to go about it and you will learn the easiest way. For two months Shamira you will do this. Now, go get breakfast, both of you." He said, keeping his back to them the whole time.

They walked back to the camp, both still shaking.

"Why did you do that?" Nuri asked.

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. You'd have definitely been kicked out had he known you did it. Anyway, it's just running. It could have been much worse."

"I don't get it though. I thought you hated me."

"You hate me, remember."

He didn't say anything the rest of the way. When the reached camp they started to separate to get food. Nuri spun and ran back towards her.

"Shamira wait."

She stopped and waited.

"Shamira, I, I mean …" He tried to say.

"I know."

She turned and started walking away. This time she turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and ran to catch up with her.

"So, you stole his staff?" Bardia asked quizzically.

There was a moment of silence as Nuri searched for an answer that didn't sound stupid. Unfortunately there really wasn't any.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't you just drop it?"

Nuri made a face and abruptly stopped from their slow jog. Bardia stopped a moment after him and looked at him.

"I never even thought of that." Nuri laughed and started jogging again.

The sun was out of view, but it was still light out by the time Bardia and Nuri stopped. Shamira had already begun piling up firewood for the evening. She giggled to herself making sure Kimballs back was to her as Bardia tried to catch his breath. Unfortunately Bardia had noticed the look of overwhelming satisfaction in Shamira's eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, knowing well she'd do it back to him. What she didn't expect was his sudden urge to loudly clear his throat while her tongue hanged halfway out of her mouth. Kimballs turned, almost in time, but Shamira was concentrating very hard on the pile of wood she had been fusing with. It was now Bardia who laughed.

Once a proper fire was lit and food cooked Kimball and Bardia sat on two rather uncomfortable logs and ate the food Kimball had prepared, a sort of thick creamy soup. Shamira and Nuri had what was left, which was plenty after the other two had finished. Bardia could barely keep his eyes open by the time he had finished eating, understandable for the amount of energy he had used during the day. Kimball had done the same thing he had done the previous night and made a tent for his to sleep in. Bardia would say he was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Shamira and Nuri, being used to the use of energy, were, although tired, nevertheless still wide awake. Kimball took the opportunity to speak to them.

"Young ones. We have much to do ahead of us. This journey is not going to be easy. Dima has more than likely told Morrigan who was with the young prince. He will be aware of our return to Elam. We are far from any villages. The young prince must learn some more before we set off. I sense darkness falling around us soon. This place will not be safe for much longer. Tomorrow, we cannot have any nonsense. Nuri, I take it you were sent to meet us here by Lord Dishodo?"

"Yes Master."

"I assume you will be sticking with us?"

"If that is acceptable master, I would like to."

"Know this Nuri, this may get very dangerous."

"I am prepared for that master. This is my will."

"Very well then. Sunrise tomorrow we will begin again. This time, however, the two of you will fight. Sometimes, seeing how it's done helps when learning to do. Neither off you will have a tent tonight, not as a punishment, mind you. I'd like you to be alert if anything stirs in the night. Get some sleep now. Mind your dreams Shamira." He said getting into his own tent.

Nuri looked over at Shamira.

"What does that mean, 'mind your dreams'?" He asked.

"Nothing." Shamira said shortly. "Master Kimball is right."

"About what?"

"Something feels wrong."

"What is it?" Nuri asked looking around.

"I don't know … just, something."

They got into the sleeping bags on the ground. Shamira stayed awake long past the rest of them. She was right, of course. Something _was_ wrong. Something was very wrong.


	4. Morrigans Gift

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Morrigan's Gift**_

From the lack of tension in the air Shamira knew her companions were all sleeping. She did not want to close her eyes. She couldn't risk falling asleep. She knew something was wrong. She was sure of it, wasn't she? Yes. There was definitely something, unless she _had_ fallen asleep. Her test was to pinch herself. It hurt. No, she was still awake. She laid on her back eyes wide open. Maybe it was just her imagination, or perhaps paranoia of having another dream that was making her force a sleepless night. She needed to sleep, even if it wasn't needed as much as the others, she still needed it. She decided to let go. She closed her eyes.

Almost instantaneously she knew it was her mistake. She sprang up, her heart pounding in her chest. Peering into the dark opening of the thicket she knew someone was there, even if she couldn't see him or her.

"You can't hurt me Shamira." Came a voice from the one hiding in the dark woods. "I can't really hurt you either. I only want to talk. Come Shamira, come and talk with me."

The voice sent chills down Shamira's back. Hairs on neck stood up. It was especially frightening because she couldn't tell if she was dreaming, or if it were only her who could hear the voice. It hardly spoke in a whisper. Surely Kimball would have heard it, or at least Nuri, who was the same distance away.

"I told you to come." The voice repeated, this time seemingly annoyed.

"No." Shamira daringly whispered.

All at once regret set it. An immense pain consumed her body. It was like she was on fire. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. A moment later it subsided, though it's after affects seemed to linger.

"You said you couldn't hurt me. You've already lied. Why should I trust you?" She yelled into the darkness.

Maybe she had stirred the others, but Nuri just rolled over.

"Ah, my dear. I said 'I can't _really_ hurt you'. There is, as you've found, a difference. There will be no lasting damage, but I can cause immediate pain. Now be a good girl and come." It demanded.

Shamira hesitated. She swallowed hard and glanced around. Did she dare leave the campsite? She had been told to keep watch. But how was she to protect anyone from something only she could hear, and possibly see. Thinking about it, she wasn't even sure if there was something to be seen in the first place. Reluctantly she rose from the warmth of her sleeping bag and slowly trudged towards the voice.

A sickening feeling overwhelmed her the closer she got. Not death, but pain was scented in the air. Whoever this was, was an enemy, a powerful one, but she couldn't feel his physical presence. Shamira knew that something was there but not physically. The air was hot and stale. The cool winds were no longer blowing. It seemed that everything had stopped. The anger had faded and a feeling of sick pleasure filled the presence. Shamira stood in the darkness waiting. She had wandered for beyond the glow of the fire. She didn't bother drawing her sword. Somehow she knew it would be of no use to her.

"Well," She started to say testing her limits, "you got me out of bed. What do you want? Or are you too cowardly to show yourself."

"Patience is a virtue." It said from behind her.

At first it seemed to have come from thin air, but slowly a figure began to materialize. Someone stood in front of her, but he wasn't there. She could see right through him. Shamira stepped backwards to get a better look. The man had a black cloak on with his face hidden in the hood. He took it off revealing a decaying looking man. His eyes were blood red. The look of disgust on Shamiras face made him smile showing his rotting fang like teeth.

For some reason Shamira's brain seemed to fade out, because when she snapped back from the shock of seeing a translucent decaying being she realized who it was. Her first thought was to run, but to where? She knew she had nowhere to go. No one else could see Morrigan standing in front of her, only not standing in front of her. She was stuck.

"Shamira, what a pity we never met. I knew your mother though. Silly woman really." He taunted.

Shamira flared up with intense hatred. She wanted nothing more than to attack him. Blind rage took over and she charged towards him, forgetting, that he wasn't physically there. She ran right through him and hit the ground hard. Sheer terror and pain had hit her hard as she passed through. The pain was almost unbearable. She screamed in agony feeling as though every bone in her body had been broken at once.

Morrigan sneered cruelly at her, his eyes with awful pleasure at the sight of her pain.

_I should have known better._ She thought. _Master Kimball was always trying to teach me to control my temper. He knew. He knew something like this would happen._

"Master Kimball?" Morrigan asked, abruptly ending the tormenting laughter. "Master Kimball has been teaching you to control you temper? I daresay he was only trying to inhibit you from following you're natural instincts. Let your temper flow dear girl. You'll find yourself feeling much more satisfaction in a kill that way."

"A kill?" She asked sounding almost interested. She had picked herself up off the ground now. She wasn't going to lay there while he taunted her.

"Why yes! Haven't you had the pleasure of taking a life yet?" He asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm not a murderer! I'm not a monster like you!" She screamed. Her heart began to pound against her chest again.

The smile faded a bit from his face. His lips pursed into an evil grin.

"Oh, it will happen. And it won't be for pleasure, well, not at first anyway, but you will kill people. You'll have to in order to protect your so-called prince over there."

Shamira said nothing. She supposed that would eventually become true, though everyone knew that was a possibility when this was the path you chose. Not everyone became a warrior of course, it was something you chose to try to be and not everyone who wanted to be was, but what did that have anything to do with it?

"You poor girl. Nothing is worse than an animal being deprived of its natural abilities."

"What natural abilities?" She screamed in fury, "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now I guess. What's done is done. We have business to conduct. Come here."

She stayed stubbornly where she was. He only rolled his eyes and gestured his hand like he was calling a dog. At first she was angry at him for presuming that she'd come if he called her like an animal, but than a feeling of helplessness consumed her and her feet moved towards him on their own. He put his arm like he was going to put it through. She immediately braced herself for the pain she'd felt before when she'd passed through him, but it didn't happen. Instead he was able to grab her. She was so stunned she felt her body stiffen and couldn't will her limbs to move. He stared into her eyes with amusement then placed his hand over her chest. It was burning, but she merely stood there motionless. He smiled and released his grip.

All at once Shamira was exhausted, like something had drained all the energy from her.

"What-did-you-just-do?" She asked between breaths.

"A little gift for you. The mark on your chest will linger for a day or two. Then it will seem to have gone, but it will still be inside of you. You'll feel it when you need to. Use it and you will have more strength and power that you could ever imagine."

She didn't like the idea of using something he gave to her. She had no reason to trust him. There was no reason for him to help her, unless of course, he somehow benefitted from it in some way.

"One more thing." He said interrupting her thoughts, "Let's not speak of this to that old fool, or your little friends."

She wanted to defy him. She wanted to scream at him that she would not listen, that she would tell Kimball as soon as she got back to camp, but something inside of her made her nod. There was something about this that she knew she could not tell anyone about. He knew what she was thinking. He smiled his evil smile and faded away into the twilight.

Twilight. Dawn was already approaching. Kimball would be waking up soon and if she was not there he would suspect something was wrong and there would be lots of unavoidable questions. Shamira gathered all of her strength and ran back towards camp. As she was headed back she noticed an abandoned nest with some eggs in it. Without question she grabbed the eggs.

She came out of the forest just in time for Kimball to see she was not there. He had just stepped out of his tent. He glared sternly at her. She knew immediately he wanted an explanation. She respectfully dropped to her knees and bowed.

"Master Kimball, forgive me for leaving without permission to do so. I just couldn't sleep and thought I could get a head start on breakfast." The words poured out of her like it was etched into her brain.

She held the eggs out in front of her still bowing. For a moment it looked as though he doubted her, but seemed to push the mistrust aside.

"Well, why don't you get a head start on your meditations. You'll need a clear head for this afternoon." He said taking the eggs from her in an approving manner.

"Yes Master."

She stood up and walked to where the clearing was that had practiced the day before. Not once did she glance back, feeling a sense of unwanted satisfaction.

The day was hot and muggy. Both Nuri and Shamira were extremely anxious to fight, as was Bardia to watch. It was very tedious for Nuri and Shamira to have to redo the same basic training they had done years ago. Bardia on the other hand was enjoying himself immensely. By mid-day his strength had improved greatly as well as his speed. He found himself being able to run faster than anyone he'd ever played basketball with and to show off his new strength started pulling whole branches off trees. He quickly stopped that when Shamira uprooted one. They raced up trees, which aggravated him because he wasn't nearly as fast at Nuri or Shamira, though Kimball promised in time he would be, though Shamira scowled at that. The activities of the day and the anxiety of the upcoming fight took over the memory of the happenings of last night. Shamira forgot about the fading handprint on her chest.

The sun began to set when Kimball finally called for them to stop. He handed them each a loaf of warm bread and water.

"Rest now. In a half an hour we will begin again. Shamira, Nuri, I suggest you stretch well." He told them.

They did as they were told, both stretching out their muscles in their entire body. They exchanged intimidating remarks getting their energy flowing. Bardia naturally sided with Nuri, thinking there was no way she could beat him. The time finally arrived. They stood at opposite ends of the field.

"Now for goodness sakes try not to show off too much. Remember, this is _supposed_ to be a learning experience for Prince Bardia." Kimball said, though not expecting much results from it. He told them to begin.

Immediately they charged at one another, swords drawn. Bardia was still amazed at the speed they had. They clashed their swords together and it made such loud noise it echoed through the air.

Bardia let out a small, "Whoa."

At the moment of impact Nuri had stumbled back a bit and Shamira used the space between them as an advantage and landed a kick to his shin. Nuri spun completely around and seemed to be unaffected by the force of her kick, though he'd have a nice bruise there later. Nuri flipped over Shamira who was immediately face to face with him when he landed, but hadn't anticipated him swinging his sword and cutting through the arm of her shirt. They both looked at where it sliced and watch a small amount of blood pour out. She looked back up a Nuri and being impressed smiled as he winked at her. She backed up quicker then he moved towards her. She put her left hand up to her chest then forcefully pushed it through the air towards him and stopped when her elbow locked. Nuri didn't have a chance to react, but his eyes widened. He braced himself for the forceful wind that seemed to shoot right out of Shamira's hand, knocking him at least ten feet away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Shamira clicked with her tongue "Come on Nuri. I thought you'd be a bit more of a challenge then this. Didn't you say you'd been practicing?" She taunted.

"Master Kimball, when will she learn? She's got to be more serious than this, hasn't she?" Shaylee, who had fluttered back and sat on Kimballs shoulder asked.

"Well, they are just having some fun, besides she'll regret her lack of focus in a second or so." He amusedly responded.

He was right. Shamira had been so busy trying to play with Nuri's emotions she failed to notice he had planted his hands flat on the ground and they turned a slight shade of red, by the time she realized this, it was too late. Her feet began to burn like they were on fire. She gave a slight yelp and dove to the side. She laughed and raced to get herself up again, Nuri was dashing towards her with his hand positioned like he was getting ready the throw a ball.

"Ooo, haven't played catch in a while." She mocked.

He smiled at her and threw his hand in front of him. As soon as he did a ball of fire shot out of it. Shamira readied her hands to catch the ball of fire a small tornado now formed and as the ball entered it she tipped a bit off balance but quickly regained it and threw the fire back. Nuri ducked out of the way at the last minute, normally he would have caught it and tired again. Shamira didn't expect this and obviously didn't expect him to have continued running at her. He swung a fist had her and barely missed, having scraped the top of her head. As she ducked away from his fist she shot her leg out tripping him. He fell on his back and quickly jumped back up. His back was to Shamira, so he swung his arm backwards but she was in the air hovering over him.

Bardia wasn't sure what he was seeing. Was Shamira flying?

Shamira was indeed in the air and not falling, but she wasn't flying, a small tornado kept her up in the air. Nuri smiled up at her.

"Getting desperate Shamira? Pulling out the big guns already?" He taunted.

"Hardly. Just showing off." She replied.

Her body began crashing down back at him, her hands balled up in a fist. Just before she would have landed her punch she abruptly stopped. She fell to the ground and hit it hard. Nuri laughed, so did Bardia, but Kimball anxiously looked around as though something was coming, he'd seen the look in her eyes just before she fell.

"Master Kimball, what is it?" Shaylee asked alarmed, looking around as well.

Bardia and Nuri were still laughing, Nuri was actually getting ready to make another move when Shamira jumped up from the ground her hands tightly gripping her sword. Nuri stopped and noticed that Kimball had started racing into the field.

"What is it?" He asked Shamira, now drawing his own sword.

"I don't know. I can't be sure … "

Something changed, but she wasn't sure what it was. A chill raced up her back making the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Shamira, are you sure something's wrong?" Kimball asked, not noticing anything.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything." Nuri added.

Shamira shot Nuri a look and said nothing to Kimball. She then realized it wasn't just a chill she'd felt before; she was cold, and getting colder. Everything around them was silent. The sky, which had been bright and sunny, was dark and cloudy. When she saw Bardia rub his arms up and down she let out a deep breath. Bardia gasped. He'd seen the frosty mist that came out of her mouth. It _was_ getting colder, and now everyone felt it. Without hesitation Shamira, Nuri, and Kimball stood in front of Bardia each had their own weapon drawn.

Bardia opened his mouth to speak, but was hushed before a single sound came out. Feeling it was best not to argue he obeyed and stayed quiet.

"Nuri." Kimball said sternly.

Nuri, understanding what was to be done, nodded. He began to concentrate on the ground where the hint of frost now melted away. Warmth surrounded them now as though nothing had changed. Kimball broke the new comfort.

"Shamira."

Immediately Shamira stepped away from the barrier they had created. She closed her eyes and sniffed in the air carefully and listened closely for any sounds in the distance.

"Master … " Nuri whispered, "…where…"

"There." Said Shamira before Kimball could answer.

She had spun around and pointed ahead. No one, but Shamira had a chance to react.

Three sharp icicles soared towards them. Shamira leaped over her companions and struck them all down. Nuri ran over to her, his hands each holding a ball of fire.

"Come young sir. This is no place for you." Kimball said softly to Bardia.

"But, I want to." Bardia began to argue, but had no chance to finish his statement.

A loud crashing sound directed his attention back to the fight. On the ground in front of them were thousands of little pieces of broken ice and a girl scrambling to her feet. Her hair was the lightest blue Bardia had ever seen and her eyes, though stricken with fear were bright as diamonds.

Bardia was led off to watch from a safe distance by Kimball who explained she was a guardian of the ice world, and more importantly a minion of Morrigan.

"Though I'm surprised to see he sent such a weak warrior." He said as the fighting continued. "The poor thing is only a child."

By this point, the girl had been knocked off her feet multiple times by Shamiras wind and all her feeble attempts to pierce them with her ice weapons were undone by Nuri's fire.

"Oh come on. This is ridiculous." Shamira spat out after a few minutes of the same thing.

She threw a strong wind at the girl knocking her to the ground and the breath right out of her. Shamira charged towards her so she had no chance to get back up.

"Shamira wait!" Nuri yelled. "She's down! Just bind her!"

But Shamira was beside herself. Instead of tying her new enemy up she stood over her struggling to pick herself up, and kicked her in the gut. Only a few feet away Nuri winced, knowing what was to come, but still headed towards them creating ropes to bind the girl with. He glanced at Shamira when he knelt on the girl's side and tied her hands behind her back.

"What?" Shamira asked naively.

Then all at once she remembered the mark on her chest, for it began to burn. For some reason she felt herself spinning around defensively, her arm out and eventually grabbing the staff that had been headed directly for her head. She jerked the staff away from Kimball and stared him directly in the eyes, with one emotion, pure hatred. Everyone stood still for one brief second, momentarily frozen to their spot, including Bardia who had been trying to keep up with Kimball. The sheer anger radiated from both Shamira and Kimball who still glared at one another, until Shamira, who seemed to wake up from a nightmare, realized what she had done. The intense anger and hatred dissolved with this new level of alertness. Now Shamira stood horror-struck, her mouth gasping to form words to spill out some sort of explanation, but failed miserably. Still clutching the staff she waited for Kimball to make the next move, which he did quite forcefully. With his hand gripped in a fist he used to back of his hand to knock her to the ground where she did nothing but scramble into a bowing position. She shuttered as he prepared to kick her, just as she had done the girl who watched terrified, but just before impact he retreated.

"Get up." He said.

Shamira rose to her feet, but didn't dare glance at anything other than her own two feet. Kimballs staff was on the ground right next to her feet. He reached down to pick it up and she braced herself expecting to be knocked back down. But it never happened. Instead Kimball merely stood in front of her thinking.

"Explain yourself." He ordered.

She wanted to tell him everything that had happened. She wanted to tell him about the ghoulish Morrigan that had visited her the previous night, about the mark he had imprinted on her chest, how it burned right before he tried to hit her with his staff, and that she couldn't explain what she was doing, only that she couldn't stop from doing it. But none of this came out. Instead the mark on her chest burned again this time almost painfully and words poured out of her mouth like a rehearsed speech.

"I don't know Master." She said just above a whisper. "I don't know what came over me, sir. Maybe just the energy from the fight."

"Go back to camp Shamira. Go back and don't move." He demanded in a cold voice very few had ever heard.

Shamira didn't hesitate and knew he had placed a spell on her that once she got back to camp she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

Returning to the campsite she began dissembling the tents. The scorched logs from the fire she tossed in various directions into the woods. With a small wind from her hands she rid the ash left over. In only a few minutes no one could tell that people had ever spent more than just a few minutes standing there. Now there was nothing left to do but sit and wait, and think.

What came over her? She couldn't help wondering why she had acted like that. She'd never kick someone who was weaker and more importantly obviously beaten. That wasn't honorable. No, the proper thing would be to tie them, question them, and let them go. They owed you their life after that and she knew very well that, that bond could not be broken. That girl, who was still a child, did not deserve to be treated like an animal. Guilt ate at her insides. Had she become the monster she had fought her entire life not to be? No, no it was just in the heat of the moment, but that thing on her chest.

Shamira gasped. It was the first time she'd thought of it since Kimball had hit her. She looked down the front of her chest. If she didn't know there was a handprint etched into her skin she would not have seen it. What had it done to her? She knew that Kimball, the greatest warrior, her master, had been right behind her, that he was swinging the staff. She'd always had more than exceptional reflexes, possibly the best Kimball had ever seen (she knew he thought this after unintentionally over hearing him telling Master Dishodo), but to get the better of him? She didn't think that could be possible. Not yet anyway. He wasn't old enough to be losing his ability to sneak up on people. She'd gotten lucky, yeah. That's all that it was, it was just luck.

She had almost convinced herself when she heard them returning. Kimball emerged from the woods into the clearing and found Shamira already on the ground bowing. He said nothing to her and walked right by her as if he didn't even notice. That was something she had not been prepared for. She'd take him beating her any day over that. She wasn't sure if it were safe for her to rise and follow until Nuri placed his hand gently on her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Come on Shamira."

She got up and he looked at her with an expression of either pity or sympathy, Shamira couldn't be sure which. Bardia was plainly sympathetic. He had seen Shamira overreact and couldn't really understand what the big deal was, that girl was sent to kill him wasn't she, child or not? Behind the sympathy or pity in each of them was a hint of brief fear. She hated Kimball then, there was no doubt about it. It was in her blood red eyes. She hated him. Shamira looked to the spot Kimball had his back to her. He was waiting for something and had Nuri not been there she probably never would have thought of it.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Shamira. You know, you know what you have to do."

She stared at him blankly. Then like a brick to the head it hit her. She had done something dishonorable. This meant she needed to beg for forgiveness. She had to ask Bardia, her prince for forgiveness and if it was granted, she would be pardoned and the rest was up to her master, if not, she would be stripped of her title and exiled from the warriors. She dropped to her knees in front of Bardia, her face so low and close to him she almost kissed his feet out of desperation.

"My Prince, please, I beg for your forgiveness for the unjustified dishonor I've committed today." She pleaded. "Sir, I beg of you … "

"You're forgiven." Bardia said not letting her continue. There was no gloating in his tone, just as her apology was not forced.

"Nuri, young prince, go on ahead of us. We cannot stay here any longer. I thought we'd have a day or two more, but Morrigan was obviously ahead of us." Kimball said suddenly still not facing them.

Shamira felt a twinge of guilt again. She couldn't be sure, but something told her this was her fault. Bardia and Nuri took one last sympathetic look at Shamira and started towards their next destination, which must have been planned while she was packing up camp. A few minutes past, all though it seemed like an eternity, and Kimball had yet to even look around at her. It had been some time since Shamira had been at a total loss for action. She wasn't sure if she should break the silence, but figured that would probably be the worst thing she could do. Her stomach tied itself in tighter and tighter knots. She jumped when two buckets filled with rocks attached to one long stick appeared in front of her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and lifted the device over her shoulders. Kimball began to walk after Bardia and Nuri. Shamira followed, allowing some distance between them.


	5. The Village of Innocence

_**Chapter Five**_

**_The Village of Innocence_ **

Shamira carried the buckets for miles, made to stand with them while the rest at dinner, and were waiting for her at dawn when Kimball said his first and only word since it happened.

"Breakfast."

He wasn't going to deprive her of another meal, but she knew she'd be carrying her buckets for the remainder of that day as well. At least during breakfast the rest of them talked about where they were going.

"So what is this place we are going to?" Bardia asked, most likely to give the information to Shamira.

"The Village of Innocence, it's the closest village to us. Once we are there we can get some real rest and some real food. Your training will pick up more intensely there, but until then you can practice with Nuri. Someone else is busy doing something else." Kimball explained

"Village of Innocence? What's with the crazy name?"

"It's where all the women of Elam deliver their babies." Nuri answered before taking a big gulp of his water.

"Yes. It's completely devoted to help mothers during their first month with their young. Things can get very hard sometimes, so we find it creates a healthier and happier environment for the mother if there are no cares other than their newborns. It also seems to form a more bonding connection between them. Most fathers spend the month with them too. You were born there too young sir." Kimball explained with further detail.

"So, we were all born there?" Bardia asked curiously.

No one answered, but Bardia saw Nuri trying to avoid glancing at Shamira who was staring firmly at the ground. She had thought about storming away at the beginning of the conversation, but decided it would be in her best interest if she didn't. Although dimwitted at times, Bardia got the hint and figured out on his own that for some reason Shamira was not born there. There was something about Shamira that made her different from the rest of Elam, but no one would tell him.

It took three days to reach the Village of Innocence. It had been a very awkward experience. Neither Bardia nor Nuri would speak to Shamira if Kimball was around, and Kimball still refused to speak to her. She had found out more information from them in broken intervals while he was away for brief moments; Morrigan had sent the girl though that much Shamira knew, but even the child herself was unaware why she was sent. She had only been told she would probably be killed. She was really of no use. They let her go and that was that. While Shamira stood in the sun with the weight of the two buckets of rocks Bardia improved his skills with Kimballs lessons and practiced with Nuri. By the time they reached the village even Shamira would admit she was impressed at the speed in which Bardia was learning. He was already able to control his ability to move small patches of the ground and even manipulate small bushes and trees to move. His was becoming faster and faster, but felt he'd never reach the speeds he'd seen Shamira capable of reaching, and without letting anyone else know Kimball agreed. He doubted he'd ever see anyone as fast as Shamira.

Kimball knocked on the gates at the entrance of the village with his staff. Slowly they creaked open and Kimball lead the way in. The gates closed by themselves once they were all in. A man approached them and seemed delighted with his visitors.

"Lord Kimball how marvelous to see you. Please come in, come in you are most welcome here, as are your … " The man stumbled over his words when he looked at his other guests. Standing next to Kimball was Bardia and the man bowed with excitement. "Oh Prince Bardia what an incredible honor."

Bardia stood dumbfounded. This was the first time he had been truly treated like a prince and was unsure how to react.

"Uh, err, thank you." He sputtered out.

Shamira suppressed a giggle.

"And as are you other guests of course."

"Thank you Tibet. This is Nuri of the star of water."

Tibet smiled warmly and extended his hand to Nuri.

"And this is Shamira Kella of the star of wind."

Bardia was shocked at what happened next. There was no warm smile, no handshake,

just a poor attempt to hide the look of disgust on Tibet's face. Tibet glanced from Shamira to

Kimball and back to Shamira. Shamira never lost eye contact with him. To Bardia's surprise

she kept a straight face and did not look angry, a little annoyed perhaps, but not as angry as Bardia would have expected.

"Yes, well." Tibet said coolly finally breaking his glare at Shamira. "Let me show you where you will be staying for the night."

While walking through the village a few people came over and greeted them, mainly women, some of whom Kimball knew, other's he didn't. The villagers seemed thrilled to see Kimball, bowed to Bardia, smiled at Nuri and ignored Shamira. There were several small cottages with women coming in and out of with their newborns. It was a very peaceful place and everyone seemed to be blissfully happy. When they reached the smallest cottage Tibet held the door open for them. Kimball stepped aside and let Bardia enter first. It was the coziest place he'd ever seen. The floor was soft and the temperature of just right. There was one woman feeding her baby in the corner of the room who smiled and bowed her head to her prince just slightly to not disturb her eating infant. Bardia smiled back at her. Kimball followed Bardia in with Nuri right behind him, but just has Shamira was about to enter Tibet held his hand out.

"Oh, well, we were not aware that, um … " He paused and tried to not look like he was trying to think of something, "You see, I did not know you would have a female with you and well having this young child in the same place as this, other female so young of age may be confusing, so maybe it would be best if …" He trailed off and stared at the rickety storage shed off in the distance.

Shamira slightly shook her head that had been staring at the ground, closed her eyes and letting out a deep silent breath. She bit her lower lip and stepped back from the door.

"Yes. Yes, that will have to do. _You_ will be fetched for dinner. It is such a pleasure to have you here with us Lord Kimball and a complete honor to be of service to you Prince Bardia" Tibet smiled at Nuri and left Shamira standing outside on the steps of the cottage.

Bardia looked at Kimball to see if he would do anything, but he only gazed after Tibet with a disappointed look on his face. There was nothing he could really do about this. Tibet was the village leader and had the right to make people sleep wherever he felt suitable. He had done nothing illegal. Bardia stopped looking at Kimball only when he heard Shamira's footsteps walking away from their cozy cottage towards the dismal shack. She didn't look at any of them before she left.

Shamira walked slowly towards her shack overwhelmed by the familiar feeling of loneliness. She froze in her spot when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She gradually turned around and faced Kimball. She began to fall to her knees to bow, expecting to be given back her buckets of rocks, but was stopped suddenly when Kimball placed his hand under her chin. His eyes were no longer cold towards her and his compassion had returned. It was all she needed from him and continued towards her shack.

A little more than an hour later Nuri came for her.

"It's time for dinner." He said to her cautiously.

"Yeah? I don't think I'm wanted." She responded, though Nuri knew she wasn't being cruel towards him.

"Well, you have to. You're the Prince's assigned warrior. You're the one who has to be there whether or not those idiots want you there." He said with a bit more force than he had intended.

Shamira look up at him and smiled. When they entered the cottage where dinner was being served she got quite a few unpleasant looks while she stood behind Bardia. Bardia seemed to be more offended by the looks she was getting than she was.

"I wouldn't." Kimball said quietly to Bardia who seemed to be shook from his train of thought.

"Huh?" He asked shocked and confused.

"It will only make things worse. She can handle it. She has all her life. Bringing attention to it will only stir up topics that should only be discussed by certain people."

"Err, um, okay." Bardia said completely amazed.

Kimball had known that he wanted to stand and shout out to everyone to leave her alone, that she had been his friend his whole life, and somehow he'd known.

That night, while Shamira slept on the hard ground in the storage shed she had another

dream. This time she dreamed she was a little girl again, with a woman she'd never seen before, but seemed to know forever. They were at a pond together where the woman fell in and drowned. When people found them they all screamed at her calling her a monster and murderer. She kept shouting back at them that it wasn't her fault, but the louder she got the more and more people came accusing her. All at once Shamira couldn't breathe. She leaped up to her feet and someone tumbled back. She had her sword drawn and until she heard someone speaking hadn't known she was awake.

"Shamira, it's me! It's Bardia Shamira!" He said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes putting her sword away.

"Ugh, kid, what are you doing? You could get yourself killed like that." She scolded.

"Yeah, well, you were yelling in your sleep. I didn't want Kimball to wake up and hear you first so I figured I'd come down to wake you up." He explained.

"Oh. What were you doing up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." He answered honestly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Bardia decided to ask one of the things he wanted to ask.

"Shamira, what were you dreaming about?"

"What? Oh nothing, just kid's stuff. I don't really remember most of it." She lied.

"Oh. Can I ask you something?"

"Don't really have a choice do I _your majesty_?" She teased as though to avoid something.

"Shamira. Why?" was all he had the nerve to ask.

"Why what?" She said as though he had no reason to ask her anything.

"Why …, " He paused to take in a deep breath "why are they like that?"

"Who like what?" She said, running out of ways to avoid the subject.

"Why do they all stare at you? Why did Tibet look at you like you tried to kill him? Why are you made to sleep in this place while we are up there warm and comfortable?"

She turned away from him as though he had dug up some forgotten unpleasant memory. She clenched her jaw like he was trying to make her eat poison.

"Shamira, please tell me."

She took in a deep breath.

"They don't trust me." Was all she said.

"What? Why don't they trust you? Why weren't you born here like the rest of them?"

"Look, it's just something's that happened a long time ago, superstitions really …"

"Oh give me a break. Shamira, I am your prince and as such I'm ordering you …"  
"Ordering me? YOU'RE ORDERING ME TO WHAT? TO WHAT, HUH? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY ALL MY LIFE PEOPLE STARED AT ME WITH PURE HATRED FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO? YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I WAS PUNISHED FOR CRIMES THAT WEREN'T MY OWN? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ME BEING PUSHED INTO THE MUD AND LEFT OUT IN THE RAIN AND HAVING NO ONE TO TURN TO? YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE COMPLETELY ALONE?" Shamira would have kept on screaming had her own screams had not been drown out by the scream of someone else echoing in her ears.

She suddenly stopped her yelling and listened closely. Bardia feeling a little guilty didn't know why she had stopped.

"What? What is it?" He whispered.

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"That woman, she's screaming. Something's wrong, come on." She said getting up fast and hurrying out of the shack.

They had already reached the screaming woman before most of the village had even heard. Kimball was on his way with Nuri just before the woman began hitting Shamira.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU EVIL LITTLE WENCH! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM ALL? YOU STUPID CREATURE! YOU NASTY LITTLE DEMON!" She screamed smacking Shamira, who did nothing to retaliate.

"MADAM!" Kimball yelled while restraining the irate woman. "Madam please calm down, what's happened?"

"CALM DOWN! WHAT HAPPENED?" She continued to scream, only now she also had tears streaming from her eyes, "Just look! Look at what that demon has done!"

They looked in the direction she pointed in. The rest of the villagers had now emerged from their homes and there were moans and gasps and mournful cries. There were also more accusations towards Shamira. Tibet was now at the site of the disaster. The cottage that housed the mother's and the babies they had given birth to that very day was in ruins bodies scattered within the rubble.

Kimball quickly ran over to see if anyone had survived the tragedy, leaving Shamira and the others behind. A man seized his opportunity and grabbed Shamira from behind. He restrained her from moving, though Shamira did nothing to free herself. Before her companions had realized what happened, a few of the villagers had spat on her leaving trails of saliva running down her face. A few men had even punched her hard in the stomach. It wasn't until Bardia noticed that it changed.

"LET HER GO!" He demanded.

"But, but your majesty, look, look what she has done, that monster has slain these innocent mother and their newborns. We must do…"

"What do you mean _she_ killed them? What in the world makes you think Shamira killed them?"

"Oh come on. After last time!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

"Sir, if I may," a young timid girl began "just before the screams I saw the winds. I saw the tornadoes leaving the area, and she is, well, the demon of the star of wind."

"And you just assume that Shamira caused them! I told you to let her go! She did not do this! I was with her you fools! I was with her when this happened!" He screamed at them.

The man who had been holding her reluctantly let go of his grip on her. No one but Kimball seemed to notice the red fading away from her eyes.

"Please, if we could all just calm down and get a handle on the situation and try to figure out what happened here tonight." Kimball said calmly. "Tibet, if you would please assist me."

Tibet began calmly talking to the others and persuaded them to return to their homes, promising nothing was going to happened and brought them all warm towels to wash their faces with. Before going to help him Kimball turned to Shamira and Nuri and told them to bring Bardia back to their cottage and keep an eye out.

Back at the cottage they sat and waited in an uncomfortable silence. Bardia wanted to ask Shamira what 'the last time' meant. Nuri was in an awkward position as well. He couldn't make up for what they had said out there, yet he wanted to put his arm around Shamira. Shamira on the other hand paced nervously waiting for Kimball to return. More than a half an hour went by and nothing happened. Everything outside was quiet, with the exception of muffled voices in the distance. Finally, Nuri noticed him coming back. By this time Shamira had seated herself in the far corner of the cottage. Even when the other two got up to bombard Kimball with questions she stayed in her solitude.

"Master, did they find anything?" Nuri asked before he was even in the cottage.

"How many were killed? Were the babies hurt?"

More and more questions seemed to flow endlessly from their mouths, but Kimball did not answer one of them. He merely stepped passed them and made his way towards Shamira. Knowing he was coming to her she got down on her knees and bowed, only this time Kimball did something he had never done in the past. Before Shamira got back up, he knelt down next to her and whispered,

"Come. Let's go take a walk."

Shamira looked up at him and for an instant forgot she did not want to meet his gaze, so immediately looked away. She stood up and followed him out of the cottage leaving Bardia and Nuri with their unanswered questions.

The air was cooler than it had been before, but Shamira felt that it may have felt so warm because of all that was happening around her. The moon was full and the sky was full of stars. They walked for more than a mile into the part of the village that was no longer in use. It seemed old, and grown over. Most of the cottages seemed to have been torn apart. A few animals scattered away when they approached.

"The burden you carry my young warrior is a heavy one. One that I've cursed myself for not being able to lift it from you, yet you know these are things that cannot be done."

Shamira said nothing.

"Do you know where we are Shamira?" Kimball asked in a peaceful voice.

"Yes." She answered without looking at him. She stared blankly at the old village in front of her.

"Do you know what happened here?"

"Yes." She said, just above a whisper.

"Tell me Shamira. Tell me the story of what happened here years ago."

For a few minutes there was only silence. Crickets chirped within the grass and the wind blew softly over the earth, but neither of them spoke.

"No." Shamira whispered.

"Shamira Kella, you must tell me what happened here in order to understand what happened tonight. Now please, tell me. Start off slow. Tell me where we are." He said, forcefully, but with kindness.

"This is where my mother died." She said after a long pause.

Kimball nodded. "And how did your mother die?"

Shamira had now stopped forcing the tears back, they ran freely down her cheeks.

"I killed her." She whispered.

Kimball sighed.

"Why do you think such things Shamira?"

"It was my tornadoes that did this. This part of the village is in ruins because I made the tornadoes that destroyed it."

"As I told you many years ago, you did not kill your mother. Those tornadoes were caused by the force inside of you that you had no control of. You were but a week old when you were separated. It was unfair to take a mother away from her children at such an age. You were alone for the first since you were conceived and you knew something was wrong. Your powers exceeded any newborns powers and you cannot be blamed for that. The villagers killed your mother the day they took her away from you. I was here the nights your winds attacked. There was a very similar aura in the air tonight after the attack, similar Shamira, not the same."

"What are you saying Master?" Shamira asked looking at him for the first time.

"I'm saying Shamira that you did not cause these winds tonight, but we were meant to believe it."

"But I dreamed ..."

"Listen to what I'm telling you Shamira. You know of the other."

Shamira lowered her head and nodded.

"These winds tonight were caused, by your brother."


	6. The Strenght of Kimball

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Strength of Kimball**_

After returning to the cottage Kimball answered as many questions as he could without revealing his secret. Before long Tibet came to the cottage and told him it may be a good idea to leave tonight. That he didn't want anymore _accidents_ to happen. He stared directly at Shamira who looked down at the floor. They a gathered their things and left in just a few minutes.

"We must train harder now." Kimball said once a good distance from the village.

"Were they trying to kill me? The ones that attacked the village?" Bardia asked.

"No majesty they were not. They will no longer be hunting _you_."

"What do you mean? Who will they be hunting?" He asked.

"They are looking for a weapon. This is tiring conversation let us speak of something else. Bardia, recite for me all the elements in the earth."

They traveled like that for days. They would practice during the day, sleep in the afternoons and walk at night. Shaylee came by from time to time to update them on the latest rumors. The latest one, being Morrigan was recruiting an army.

A month later Bardia was no longer the same gawky teenager he was when they first set out. He seemed to have grown and his face no longer resembled a child's. His skinny arms had much more muscles and his posture now showed his muscular chest. Facial hair came in fuller, but Kimball told him to either keep himself shaven and clean, or grow a beard in completely, which Bardia did not want to do. He gained more control over his abilities. He understood that using his abilities drained him of energy. The harder the task, the more energy it used, just as it did physically.

Shamira and Nuri kept with their training, and even began to learn more advanced moves. They sparred nearly every day, and now even Bardia sparred though mainly with Nuri. Kimball told them it was because of Shamira's habit of showing off, he did not let them know it was because of Shamira's advancing. She had become stronger, faster, and smarter in the weeks of travel, quicker than anyone Kimball had ever seen. Many times during the afternoon he would find her meditating. She had rarely done this without a lesson being involved somehow. She said she was learning things from her surroundings, feeling the aura's in the air and teaching herself all their meanings.

By the time they had reached the next village along the way, a shipping village on the port of the Putna sea, the leaves had already fallen from the trees. This village, the village of Quinton was more like a city. There were stores, bars and inns to stay at. Everything was much busier than it was at the Village of Innocense. While walking through the streets most people rushed by them without noticing who they were. A few people nodded respectfully to Kimball. There were things happening in every direction, fights over money, people shouting the items on sale today, couples arguing, kids playing and much more. They passed one stand were it seemed as though it was some sort of auction. A young boy maybe ten years old stood on display while the auctioneer rattled off numbers to a group of well composed people. While walking by Bardia turned to Shamira confused by what was taking place. She looked down sadly.

"It's a slave trade." She said.

"Slavery? You mean they still have slaves here?" He said a little louder than the others wanted him to.

"Sh. Yes. It's one of the issues that need to be taken care of after this whole demon problem. Unfortunately with attacks in every direction there's a pressure from the public. And just like in earth, the rich hold the cards. Slavery was outlawed years ago, but stipulation were made for funding."

"That's terrible." Bardia said in disbelief.

"Ah, yes, but one thing that can be changed once you are king." Kimball said quietly.

"Was their always slavery?"

"Of course not sir. This is what happens because of greed."

Bardia decided he did not like this city, but Kimball told him they may have to spend a few nights in the inn until the frost finally came and the weather stabilized.

"You'll be glad we stayed once the weather changes. It's gonna be hard times once winter sets in. Take a warm bed, a hot meal, and a nice bath to your advantage." Whispered Nuri, who got a nod of agreement from Shamira.

Bardia assumed they were right and agreed to put the subject to rest, but could not shake the image of the boy being sold out of his mind.

They spent a week in the city, mainly bartering for more supplies. The beds at the old inn they stayed at were the most comfortable things Bardia had ever slept on. Shamira explained to him that they really weren't that comfortable, but after weeks of sleeping on cots and the ground anything would feel that comfortable. The night before they prepared to leave Kimball allowed the three to enjoy the evening down in the pub. The rush everyone seemed to be in gave them enough space to hide their identities in case traitors were around.

Excited to be able to just relax for some time they started by have a few drinks. And then some more. That's when they met another group of young boys, the one in front making it quite known he was a warrior. They walked in as if they owned the place and pushed their way through the crowd. They were rude and inconsiderate to the bar tender and the inn keeper. This bothered the three of them enough, but it wasn't until the boy really started bragging that things got a bit carried away.

"I was sent on an assignment to watch over Mr. Regand's ship while it sailed from Quinton all to way to the kingdom of Murza. Father was quite proud of me. We were even attacked by water demon. Of course, I didn't panic." The pompous looking, and sounding boy bragged to his friends.

"Must have been dying anyway." Shamira said louder than she meant to Nuri, who agreed.

"What did you say?" The pompous boy asked, obviously hearing what she had said.

"What I said was, the water demon must have been dying anyway." She answered taking a big gulp of her drink.

The boy scoffed.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked.

"Nooo, I do not have any idea who you are." She mocked, "Do you have any idea who _I_ am?"

"Shamira!" Nuri whispered in her ear.

She waved her hand at him to shut him up.

"Well I must say I have no cares as to who you are. _I_ am Domar, son of Welcos, the second richest man in Quinton." He said superiorly.

"Whoooa, watch out boys. Rich boy over here thinks he's better than us."

"Thinks? My silly female, I _know_ I'm better than you. And I'll prove it. _I_ am a warrior."

Shamira laughed sensing he still did not realize she was also a warrior.

"You find this funny?" Domar asked insulted. "I can snap you like a twig."

"Yeah?" She said slamming her empty glass down on the bar. "Go ahead."

"I'm warning you. I will hurt you."

Shamira got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked towards the boy. Nuri stood up and stayed a distance behind her just in case. Bardia leaned over to Nuri.

"What is she doing?" He whispered.

"Don't worry. This kid needs to be taught a thing or to."

"Come on rich boy. I thought you said you were going to snap me like a twig. I'm waiting. Snap away." Shamira challenged.

Domar looked around becoming more and more nervous.

"Why should I waste my energy on someone as pathetic as you. I'll save that for something important."

"Well, if you're scared."

"Scared? I am I warrior, I'm not ..."

"Well then let's get going. I tell you what. We'll make a little wager out of this. If you can bring me down to my knees, I will bow to you and make an announcement that you are better than me, to everyone here. But, if I bring you down. You buy the entire bar a round, and tell everyone how you got beat by a girl."

The bar grew very still and quiet. Everyone was now watching them, waiting for Domar's answer.

"Ha! Very well then. Prepare to bow down!" He said running at her.

She easily moved out of his way and he knocked into a table behind her. He composed himself and tried again this time moving slower. He swung at her with a fist, and with only moving her upper body dodged the punch. It went on like that for a good ten minutes. Finally Shamira grabbed his fist in the air and spun his arm around.

"Ah!" Domar yelped.

"Now, now, rich boy, what have we here? I seem to recall you saying something about snapping me like a twig?"

She released him. He stared at her loathing her. He brought his hands up slowly and pushed them out in front of him. A stream of water poured out from his palms. In an instant, and it seemed as though she hadn't even moved, wind came rushing out of Shamira's hand and forced the water back at Dorma, soaking him. She waited until he was able to wipe the water away from his face before advancing towards him. He back up quickly and stumbled over his feet. The bar laughed.

"Come on! Don't tease us now! We want our round!" Someone shouted for the crowd of spectators.

"Sorry rich boy. Gotta give em' what they want." She said to him.

She punched him in the face, not hard, and grabbed his arm behind his back pulling it upward.

"Ow! No please! Please let me go!" He begged.

"I say it's time you give up." She whispered in his ear.

She loosened her grip enough for him to drop to his knees. The crowd roared with laughter especially from Nuri and Bardia. Dorma picked himself off the floor red with embarrassment.

"You'll all pay! You just wait until my father hears about this!" He tried to yell over the crowd with little effect.

"Now. About our deal." Shamira said, and everyone quieted down again.

"You can just forget it." He said.

"A warrior with no honor? Just wait until word get's back to your master."

His face turned red. He hung his head low and stepped onto a chair.

"I've been beaten by a girl." He said in one quick breath.

Before jumping down he threw a pouch of coins onto the bar and raced out, his friends right on his heals.

"Good show!" The bar tender said through his laughter. "I must say that boy's been nothing but trouble since he was born! It's about time someone did something about it."

For the next hour or so everyone was intrigued by Shamira, Nuri, and Barida. They didn't use their real names for fear of traitors, their drunkenness hadn't affected that sensibility. Now everyone wanted to watch them show off. Shamira and Nuri did all sorts of tricks, and even Bardia added a few things he learned. Some of the men arm wrestled with Nuri and were skeptical about doing it with Shamira. By the fifth man, their were no more questions about her strengths. Everyone clapped and a few men wrestled with her and Nuri. Nuri showed Bardia, some unconventional moves for situations such as this one. When everyone had their chance and several drinks later Shamira started to boast.

"That's right no one can beat me. Anyone who thinks they can step up!" She said.

"I'll try." Said a calm voice from the door which Shamira had her back to.

She closed her eyes and slowly turned around. On her way around Nuri was already bowing. Kimball was in the doorway. The bar silenced as Shamira got down to a bow.

"Master, I ..." She started to say but was drained out by whispers that suddenly erupted from the crowd.

"That's Lord Kimball." They were saying.

Shamira looked up to see Kimball approaching.

"Well, come on. You said no one could beat you. Let's have a round." Kimball said, only it wasn't with anger, or disappointment.

He himself had also been drinking and had been watching for a long time. Shaylee was suddenly by Shamira's shoulder.

"Shamira, he means it. He want's to spar with you. He said to tell you to not hold anything back."

Shamira got up and looked at Kimball who smiled back at her. Nuri and Bardia moved to the sides and started moving people away. She nodded. He nodded back.

"Begin." He said.

Shamira back up quickly and gracefully has Kimball came towards her. He was incredible, faster than lightening. She got out of the way and jumped forward landing on her feet. But Kimball was already in front of her and kicked her feet from under her. She landed hard on the floor and rolled to the side avoiding his next kick. She leaped up and swung backwards but he bent back, her fist sailed right across his chest. Shamira sent wind towards him, but he moved the ground to block the gush then set it back down. It looked like it had never been touched.

"So, Kimball's from the star of earth too?" Bardia asked Nuri.

"No. Just watch." He answered mesmerized by the fight in front of him.

Kimball raised his hands much faster than Shamira had and wind came at her, knocking her back, but not down. She recovered quickly and brought herself in the air with a tornado and took a kick at his head. He moved out of the way, just in time and grabbed her foot bringing her back down. She landed gracefully and was able to punch his stomach, causing only a moment of discomfort.

He stopped and stared at her for a minute before saying.

"I told you not to hold back."

In an instant she was in front of him again swinging at his face, each punch closer to hitting him. She landed one or two in the face. It was obvious to Bardia now why Kimball was the greatest warrior. He seemed to always be one step ahead of Shamira, yet somehow Shamira was almost just as fast. Then there was a thud. Kimball caught Shamira off guard and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and scrambled back, still not beat. She grabbed for her sword and charged at him, her eyes beginning to unintentionally turn red. He put his staff up blocking the glowing sword. Shamira had begun to transform against her will. It seemed as though Kimball had decided to end this then and faster than anyone could see knocked Shamira down and pinned his staff against her chest.

"Dead." He said quietly.

There were no cheering this time. Everyone was completely stunned and amazed by the match they had just saw. Kimball leaned in toward Shamira.

"Excellent." He said to her with a wink, straightened himself back up and said loudly. "Keep practicing."

Shamira smiled at him, the transformation had stopped and she was at ease, but very winded. Kimball excused himself and went up to their room. At the top of the stairs out of everyone's sight he winced.

"My Lord. Are you alright?" Shaylee asked.

"I'm not as young as I used to be. In a short time, she _will _be able to beat me. I just hope her choices and as good as her skills." He said.

People started to slap Shamira on the back telling her how amazed they were.

"That was incredible. He was so fast, and you almost kept up with him." Bardia said.

"Almost." She responded.

"Oh come on you should be proud of yourself. You know damn well out of all of us you're the only one who could have done that."

"My, my. Who are you and what have you done with my dear prince? Complimenting _me_?"

"Yeah, well, it's the drinks. Don't read too much into it."

Shamira smiled and guzzled her fresh drink.

"Hey, I wanted to ask," Bardia started, "How is it that Kimball had the ability to move the earth, then blow wind too? I thought you could only have one ability."

"Well, that is exactly what makes him the best now doesn't it?" Shamira slurred.

She had stopped moving around for the first time since Dormas had left. The drinks were now getting to her.

"Ah ha friend." Nuri said stepping in, the drinks getting to him as well. "You see Master's from a special star. He can do everything."

"Yeah, but unfortu, unfortunately sooo can sthomday elth." Shamira stuttered.

"Who?" Bardia asked, feeling drowsy as well.

"Our favorite 'king', may he rot in pieces."

And then everything went black.

Shamira woke up in her bed a few hours later. Not long enough to sleep away the affects of the alcohol. She knew something had woken her up, but she was too disoriented to tell. Her head felt like a pile of bricks and her body ached from head to toe, but she couldn't figure out why. She had the vague memory of sparring with Kimball. Suddenly she knew what woke her up. It was almost silent, and the halls were dark. Footsteps. Someone was coming up the stairs and was now in front of the door, the glow of their lantern shown from the cracks in the door, about to knock. Kimball woke at the knocking and got up to answer the door.

"My Lord," the innkeeper said rushed, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but since you've been the best patrons I've had in years I felt I must come and warn you."

"Yes go on." Kimball said fully alert.

"Well, after tonight's little show, and let me tell you it was great fun, people got to talking. There are now, well I can't really say for sure what they are, but they are most definitely not men, in hoods asking many questions about you. This is a big city, and unfortunately big cities are the perfect place for the traitors to be. There's only a matter of time before they come here."

"Shamira. SHAMIRA! Get up." Kimball yelled.

Shamira groggily forced herself to sit up in the bed.

"Shamira?" the innkeeper asked surprised. "No. No it couldn't be. Only one child was ever named Shamira, and no one would reuse such a treacherous name."

He held up the lantern and the light flooded the room making Shamira's head feel even worse. She ignored the innkeepers questions.

"Master?"

"There's someone in the city looking for us. They've found us. We must leave at once. Help get everyone up."

"Oh couldn't we just fight them. I can do it." She said, the alcohol still taking hold of her.

"Shamira you are in no condition to fight. Do as you're told and wake up Nuri and prince Bardia."

"Bardia?" the innkeeper chimed in again. "Prince Bardia? He was sent to the safe place. Somewhere with a warrior. He couldn't be here!"

"Please sir, as you've said before we are good patrons. We've done nothing to harm you or your business."

Shamira grumbled getting her achy body out of bed and over to the others. She slapped Nuri hard on the back.

"Ow!" he yelled leaping up. "What'd you do that for?"

"Come on Nuri we have to go. There's someone looking for us." Kimball said.

"My goodness you _are_ her! You are the wind star demon!" the innkeeper said.

Shamira spun around and gazed at him.

"At your service." She spat out with a grim smile.

"Oh this whole week that monster ..."

"Monster? Oh now I'm a monster! Downstairs when I was giving you lots of business I wasn't a monster! All week long I wasn't a monster! Now I'm a monster!" She yelled.

"Shamira please. Mind your temper."

"Mind your temper." she mimicked. "What about _his_ temper? What about everyone else's temper. No, it's only _my_ temper. Me. The monster's temp..."

Her rant was cut off my Kimball smacking her in the face knocking her already aching body to the ground. She couldn't get up at first. Her chest began to burn, but with her body being in so much pain, she had no power to do what the burning sensation wanted her to. She just started up at Kimball.

"Shamira Kella we do not have time for this!" Kimball shouted.

Nuri was helping Bardia to get up and the innkeeper stood in the doorway not sure of what to do next.

"Please sir. If there is another way out. If you'd be so kind to show us." Kimball asked politely.

He finally came to his senses and nodded.

"Come this way. There's an secret escape route. Hasn't been used in years, but we keep it stocked. Whoever it is looking for you will never go in the same direction."

He lead the way to the other end of the hall. There was a pile of barrels stacked up next to the wall.

"Under there is a door, but you must move the barrels of course."

"Shamira. Nuri." Kimball said without looking at her.

They stepped forward and moved the barrels as fast as they could. Once they were gone it looked like only the floor.The innkeeper then stepped down three times on a board and a trapdoor lifted open revealing a ladder.

"The ladder will lead you into a tunnel. The tunnel goes for a day. Follow the tunnel straight through to the other end. You will come out in Vealen Woods facing east. Here take the lantern. About five miles into it there is a bunker with some food we've kept supplied in case of emergency's. There are two beds as well. I suggest you get some sleep. I'll move the barrels back once your safely down. Make haste. There are plenty of people willing to turn you in for less then money."

"Thank you sir, for everything. You've done more than we could have ever hoped for." Kimball said, given him a small pouch of coins. "Nuri, you go first."

After the innkeeper shook his hand, Nuri took the lantern and headed down.

"Sire, you next." Kimball said.

"Your majesty, if only I had learned earlier of your true identity you would have been given your own private feast, free of charge of course. I hope your stay here was pleasant." the innkeeper said bowing.

"It was. Thank you."

Kimball started down next after receiving a slight bow from the innkeeper. Shamira took a deep breath and started climbing down. Someone grabbed her arm. She looked back up at the innkeeper. He just stared at her as though trying to decide something.

"I apologize madam. It was rude of me to speak of you like that. You have never wronged me. I hope you can find it in your heart forgive a foolish man." he said genuinely.

Shamira was dumbfounded. Not once in her entire life had someone asked her for forgiveness for the cruelty they showed her.

"I, uh. Sure." She said and climbed down the ladder.

From above you could here the old man pushing the barrels back into their place. The walked in silence. Mainly because sound would hurt their heads, including Kimball's. After five tormenting miles they reached the bunker. He was no liar, it was full of food to eat, and a barrel full of water. Shamira, being the sickest wanted to stick her head in it, but out of ceremony had to wait her turn, and after her hideous performance back at the inn, it came last. They ate until they were full. Bardia didn't wait for conversation, but fell right onto a cot and fell back to sleep.

"Keep an eye on everything Nuri. Shamira and I have to take a walk." Kimball said slowly leaving the bunker.

Shamira closed her eyes feeling sorry for herself and sighed. She forced herself to get up and follow her master. They walked for about a mile before Kimball said anything.

"Shamira Kella I cannot tell you how strongly disappointed I am."

"I know Master. I, I should have lost my temper back there."

"No, no you should not have," he paused, "But I understand why you did, after drinking especially. Shamira you must understand that if you cannot control your anger you will be completely out of control. I'm sorry I must punish you. Here."

He handed her the two buckets of rocks again.

"Walk back with these. And you know, that I am being lenient."

"Yes master. I know." she said honestly.

When they got back Nuri was fighting to keep himself awake. Kimball made a got for him and got into the other one. To Shamira he gave a blanket. He put it over her after she laid down on the floor and passed back out.


	7. The Pleasurable night in Valean Woods

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Pleasurable Night**_

_**in Vealen Woods**_

After they were all fully rested, and their headaches almost completely gone, they began their walk through the tunnel. Nuri kept the lantern burning while they walked in silence. Now that everyone was back in a right state of mind, the reality of the situation slowly sank in. They had found them, and it was even harder than before to know who they could and couldn't trust. They had gotten lucky the innkeeper was an honest man. After a few hours there was a dim light ahead. Now that it seemed to be the end of this dreary walk underground they hastened their pace, but stopped before their shadows touched the light that colored the ground.

"Shamira." Kimball whispered.

Cautiously Shamira stepped into the light and out of the tunnel. The sun was so bright and directly overhead it blinded her. When she regained her sight she looked around keeping her guard high on alert. If anyone was there, she'd be ready. She listened to every sound the woods made. She smelled every scent the woods carried. Once she was satisfied they were alone she called for the others.

"Come on out. It's okay here."

The others came out shielding their eyes. They surveyed their new surroundings like Shamira had done. Bardia was impressed, he'd never seen such thick layout of trees, yet they seemed empty. Almost all of the leaves had fallen off already, giving Vealen woods a creepy feeling. Birds flew over them making their attempts to escape before the cold set in.

"I think we should eat before we venture out into the wilderness." Kimball said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of rice he took from the bunker in the tunnel. The others gathered some wood and Kimball prepared the rice.

"We must be careful while traveling through these woods. It is said an evil demon invades this place." Kimball warned.

"Then why are we going through it?" Bardia asked.

"It's the easiest way to keep hidden. Remember, rumors fly fast. Pretty soon whole villages of traitors will be searching for us. We must be cautious."

"Wouldn't it be easier to try to deal with mortals than demons?" Shamira asked.

"Trying to deal with one mortal yes, but hundreds? Do you want to kill that many?"

Shamira didn't answer.

"Why don't people on earth have these gifts? And why isn't their multiple realms there too?" Bardia asked, as if he'd been wanted to ask for some time.

"Well who says there aren't realms on earth? The mortals that live on earth choose to, ignore the demons of the other realm, or dismiss them as mere 'ghost' stories. There are those, they say who can communicate with them. Some who can channel into their realm, but still believe them to be speaking with mere mortals who have passed beyond our worlds. With proper training their minds too, can develop a unique ability." Kimball explained.

"Oh. Did the people of Elam always have these gifts?"

"Shamira. Why don't you answer that question. Freshen up on your history."

Shamira looked annoyed at Kimball, but did not want to press him.

"No. Although we were always aware of the realm of the dead, we did not have these gifts."

"When did we get them?"

"When the people first came to Elam from far off lands ..."

"Wait. There are other places in this dimension?"

"Of course there are." Kimball said. "We are some of the youngest living things in Elam. Nuri, explain."

"Before our kind arrived, the land of Elam was inhabited by the elves. They have since left this land, returning to their homeland, which they dared not to speak of. The elves were wonderful creatures. Very pure and very beautiful. They welcomed the first arrival of mortals. They taught them how to use the lands to make plentiful crops and to communicate with the animals." Nuri recited like a poem.

"And Shamira, what was the greatest lesson taught to us by the elves?" Kimball asked.

"The greatest lesson was how to open our minds, thereby giving us the greatest gift of all; our abilities."

"Very good."

"Okay. Where are the elves now? And where did the people come from before they got here?"

"The elves are in their holy land. They are living where the first race of elves were ever created, as they believe by their god, Gyda. Where the first mortals came from we do not know. Nor do we know how they got here."

"Does everyone have these powers in Elam?" Bardia asked while creating a small house of sticks that were scattered around.

"Yes and no."

"How so?"

"Everyone has the potential of using their gifts, but not everybody does. And not all who want to has the chance to expand upon the knowledge of a few basic things. Some people from the star of earth chose to use it for gardening and become doctors or teachers. Not everyone becomes a warrior, and again, not all who want to do."

"Well, how do you choose who doesn't get to be a warrior if they want to be one?" Bardia asked curiously.

Shamira and Nuri were now engrossed in the conversation hoping to hear the answer, but Kimball only smiled.

"I think it's about time we start going. We want to cover as much ground as we can before dark."

Feeling much more at ease, and knowing they'd be walking through these woods for quite a long time Kimball decided they would not practice today. Instead he wanted them to take in the scenery. Which they did, mostly by teasing one another, talking about the past, and of course, their favorite past time; showing off. Once or twice Bardia got annoyed when Shamira and Nuri forgot that he wasn't with them years ago and they got lost in conversations among themselves. He couldn't figure out why, but he got a grim feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Shamira touched Nuri. He would feel better when she paid attention to him again and would tell Nuri stories from their past.

The sun was next to the land when Kimball announced they should find food and a place to set up for the night. Until he had said anything, the other three were unaware how much time had gone by. Luckily only about a mile ahead they found a stream with plenty of fish. Sitting around a fire and cooking the fish, they talked about the night before. They spoke about Bardia's first lesson, and how he couldn't make a pebble shake. Now he was able bend trees out of their way with just a simple thought. It no longer felt so tiring as it did in the beginning. Once the fish was cooked, even Kimball joined the festivities. They laughed and joked with one another right up until they were ready to sleep. For one night, they were able to forget they were in charge, of battling a kingdom of demons defeating their evil king, and restoring peace to the entire land of Elam.


	8. Changes

_**Chapter Eight**_

**_Changes_**

A week had gone by since they first entered Vealen woods and it's dreary appearance was beginning to get to the companions. The lack of animal life, even bugs gave the impression they too would succumb to death if they stayed much longer, but they still had much further to go. Shamira hadn't been in trouble since the night at the inn and she tried to keep it that way until she became especially irritable. Her responses to most questions were mere grumbles at best. Most of it slid by, Kimball too understanding that these woods got inside even the most controlled. Then she crossed the line. Bardia and Nuri had decided to pass the time naming things in alphabetical order. By the time they reached 's' and their fifth list Shamira lost it.

"Oh would you shut up!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped walking.

"Lighten up Shamira, we're just trying to pass the time. What else are we going to do?" Nuri said.

"I don't care what you do, I'm just sick and tired of hearing the two of you go on and on and on. Give it a rest!"

"Aw, do you feel left out?" Bardia teased.

The next moment flew by in a haze. When asked about it later, Shamira once again could not explain herself. After Bardia made his comment her chest began to burn. Her eyes turned deep red and her hair grew long and black without the commands of Shamira. Wind engulfed Bardia and knocked him off his feet then threw him up against and tree, knocking the wind out of him. Nuri ran to his side. She laughed at him, in a chilling voice no one had ever heard before. All at once she was on the ground out of breath herself. She tried to look around to see if it was Kimball who had done it, but he still stood in the same spot he had been glaring at her. Looking over at Bardia she was full of dread and concern.

_What happened?_ She thought. _I didn't do that. No, no I couldn't have done that._

She fought with her lungs to breath right again. That's when Kimball grabbed her and held her arms tightly behind her. She did nothing to fight back. She was in more shock than anyone else there. He put something on her wrists that were heavy and cold, and until he stepped back in front of her she didn't realize he had shackled her arms behind her. Bardia was back on his feet staring at Shamira as well. Kimball opened his mouth to speak, but Bardia beat him to it.

"What did you do?" He asked her, with no anger.

She fell to her knees in front of him.

"Forgive me. I, I don't know what came over me. It, it's the woods. These cursed woods are driving me insane. No. No that's no excuse. I'm sorry Bardia. I'm so, sorry."

"Get up Shamira." He said.

She rose to her feet and dared to look into his eyes.

"Who was that? That was not Shamira. What happened to you?" He asked.

"I lost my temper. I lost control of my body's transformation." She explained.

"And you're still not going to tell me why you're different."

She didn't say anything.

"Fine. I let your master decide what to do with you. As for me." And at this he smiled, "I can still piss you off better than anyone."

Nuri laughed as if the entire thing had been planned and they walked on ahead. When they were a good distance away, Shamira was beaten by Kimball.

"I don't care what they do you will never act like that again! Is that what you want? Is that who you want to become? Answer me! Answer me Shamira! What's happened to you? Losing your temper is one things. Transforming without control I've seen you do, but that voice, that voice was not your own! Tell me! Tell me now! What's happened to you?" He screamed.

"Master, please, please, I don't know." She lied. "I swear. It, it just happened."

He calmed down a bit and knelt beside her.

"That was a cruel joke Shamira. They should not have done that to you. These woods are a tough place to go through, but you mustn't react like that. Don't become what you've worked so hard at preventing." He touched her face soothingly. "The shackles however, will stay on until night fall. Oh and don't worry, I may not be able to punish our prince, but young Nuri has a good beating to look forward to."

When they set up camp for the night Kimball removed the shackles. Nuri sat beside Shamira and rubbed her wrists.

"Hey cutie." Bardia said sitting on the other side of her.

She looked at him sourly.

"I, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have pushed you so far. We still friends?"

She took her hand back from Nuri and punched Bardia hard in the shoulder. He moaned through his teeth.

"Oh man. I still can't believe you're that strong." He said rubbing his shoulder quickly to ease the pain.

She smiled and gave her wrist back to Nuri who continued rubbing them for her as his way of apologizing. Bardia, was happier than he could explain to take over when Kimball asked Nuri to speak in private. Shamira laughed to herself.

"What?" Bardia asked.

"Oh nothing. I have a feeling he's going to be just a bit soar tonight."

"He's in trouble eh? Well, I'm glad _I'm_ the prince and can't get into trouble. Don't you agree?"

"Oh of course your majesty."She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Shamira. Before, when you, when you know that happened."

"Yeah?" She said looking down.

"Did you, like, did you really just lose control? I mean, you couldn't tell your body what to do?"

She hesitated.

"That's pretty much it."

"Why? Why does that happen to you?

"Which part?"

"The part where you transform. No one else seems to do that."

"It's in my blood." She answered quickly.

Bardia didn't press the issue. He didn't know what she meant, but felt it unnecessary to ask her to explain. He did have one more question.

"Back at the Village, The Village of Innocense the young girl she called you the, the demon of the wind star. Then back, back at Quinton, the innkeeper said the same thing, only this time you said you were. Does that mean you're a demon?"

She didn't want to answer the question. She looked for something to change the subject, only instead her chest burned again. She closed her eyes tight and clenched at the source of her pain. The mark seethed and the pain almost became unbearable. This had never happened before. Shamira screamed and tumbled to the ground.

"Shamira! Shamira what is it?" Bardia asked with a panic.

She didn't answer, only continued to roll in the dirt pressing her hand against her chest.

"Kimball!" He yelled out.

Within seconds Kimball was back and at Shamira's side. The pain had begun to pass. Kimball laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked. "I don't know." Bardia answered. "She grabbed her chest and started to scream. She looked in pain."

"No. No I'm fine." She lied. "Just a little pain. Probably a muscle spasm that's all." "That didn't look like a muscle spasm." Bardia said concerned.

"Maybe I should take a look." Kimball said bringing his hand to Shamira's chest.

"NO! I SAID I'M FINE!" She yelled.

"Shamira I insist. I must look and make sure you're alright."

"I told you I'm fine." She said getting up and darting into the dark woods.

"Bardia this is imperative, what happened?"

"I told you. She just grabbed her chest in pain and screamed."

"What happened before that? What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking."

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh, just, about her really."

"What about her Bardia?" He asked getting annoyed.

"Um, about, about her, what she is. I just asked if she was a demon."

Kimball sighed and seemed deep in thought.

"You say she grabbed her chest?"

"Yes. What is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head disappointed, yet smiled and stared at the spot Shamira had ran through.

Shamira had run away from the prodding questions and fear that the hand would be visible on her chest. She had felt the mark before, even unwillingly used it, at times, during practices. It gave her quicker reflexes, made her stronger and faster, but it made it harder for her to keep her temper under control. She tried not to use it, but lately it seemed harder and harder. Each time she attempted to resist the urge it created inside of her the mark flared up and caused her immense pain. This time, was by far the worst. She didn't want to answer Bardia's questions but something inside of her ferociously screamed out the answers. It seemed that there was something inside of her that was trying to escape, and what frightened Shamira the most, was the feeling that it had been inside of her all along.

"What did he do to me?" She said under her breath.

She stopped in her tracks. Where was she? She hadn't meant to wander this far off, but she was now surrounded by total darkness. The campsite was far back in the other direction. She looked up at the sky, but the clouds covered up any hope of the moonlight to give her a sense of direction.

"Brilliant." She muttered.

Taking a good deep breath through her nose she hoped she could pick up the scent of their campsite. She didn't pick up anything solid, but figured her best way back was to head south. She started to walk, but quickly hastened her pace. Something dangerous was close by, she smelled its presence in the air. She ran back through the shadows, wanting to get back as soon as possible. She hoped it was nothing, just an animal that had lost its way and stumbled into the woods. It was apparent now that it was following her. The faster she went, the quicker it did. Shamira decided she was not going stand around and let it full her full of horror. She stopped running and pulled out her sword, glowing white.

"Come on out! You want me! Come and get me!" She yelled into the blackness of the dead trees.

It had stopped running, but was still somewhere out there, watching her. The light from her sword only made the woods creepier, for she could see nothing but her shadow and the emptiness between the trees. Shamira waited for it to make a move. She opened her ears as much as she could and could just make out the shallow sounds of it breathing. She felt it was strong, very strong, but knew she would be able to stand her ground, only not in this situation. She had no idea of it's precise location, or what it even was. She turned around to once again try to get back to camp but something caught her in it's arms. She screamed for a second and pushed it away grabbing for her sword.

"Whoa, whoa slow down Shamira!" Nuri said igniting a ball of fire in each hand.

"Nuri!" She yelled in relief.

"What's the matter, afraid of the dark?" He teased.

Shamira studied his face of a moment. He had bruises on it all the way to his neck and arms. She stood up and gazed around. Whatever it had been was gone now.

"Nuri what are you doing here?" She asked shortly.

"Master sent me to find you. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to get back."

"Wait a minute Shamira. Prince Bardia said you were hurt. Is that true?" Nuri asked with deep concern.

"The kid doesn't know what he's talking about I'm fine."

She headed off in the direction Nuri had come from. Nuri sighed and spun around to catch up with her. She walked quickly, still eager to get back to camp as quickly as possible even with Nuri's company.

"Hey come on! Would you wait just one minute? Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Shamira asked as she continued to walk.

"That." He shouted at her. "You always ignore problems."

"I don't ignore anything. I solve problems all the time. Like when I was seven and started to where shoes, I taught myself how to tie them. See, that's me. I'm a problem solver."

"Oh yeah, well that's all just great when you're seven. You learned how to tie your shoes. How long did that take?"

She thought about it as they walked, Nuri trying to keep up.

"A few months. Maybe almost a year why?"

"Well maybe it would have been faster had you asked someone to show you how it's done."

"Miss Rami never wore shoes with laces, only sandals. She thought anything that had to be laced up with bulky strings were only for boys."

"Would you forget about your shoes for a second, that's besides the point."

Shamira laughed.

"You're the one who said I ignore problems, and I just gave you a valid example of how I solve problems rather than ignoring them."

"Okay, okay fine, great job on learning how to tie your shoes. But like I said you would have solved the problem much quicker had you only asked for help."

"That's wonderful Nuri, now I'm open for suggestions. You do you think I should have asked?" She responded bitterly. "I had no one to help me learn how to tie my shoes, remember?"

"Shamira I'm not talking about tying your shoes!"

The campsite was just ahead of them now. Shamira could smell the fire and hear it's crackles.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about recent problems. When things don't go your way or when you feel sick, you turn to no one for help."

"Again, I'm open for suggestions. Who should I have asked help from?"

"Shamira, it's just, the more we, or, the more you learn, the stronger you get, the harder it is to reach you. It's like you're not here anymore. We used to talk and joke around together, I know things are more serious, much more serious, but what's the point of continuing if we can't laugh about things anymore. You wander off for more than two hours and no one knows where. I was wor..."

"Two hours?" Shamira said interrupting. "I was gone for two hours?"

"Yes! See you can't even keep track of time anymore. You go off and you meditate. You keep to yourself more and more. Then before, that wasn't Shamira. I've seen you lose your temper before, and that wasn't you."

"I'm fine Nuri. It's just these woods."

"You see there you go again."

Shamira stopped abruptly and gazed at Nuri with a look of utter disbelief. She took a few steps towards him and stood so close to him their bodies just touched.

"Well what would you like me to do, huh? In case you've forgotten I really had no one to turn to when I need help did I? I had no one to go to when I scraped my knees when I was little. I had no one to go to when I was sad. I learned a long time ago how to take care of myself. The villagers gave me nothing!"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE VILLAGERS!" Nuri shouted.

"THEN WHAT _ARE_ YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"_ME_ SHAMIRA! I'M TALKING ABOUT ME! LET ME IN SHAMIRA! LET ME COMFORT YOU WHEN YOU'RE IN PAIN! LET ME HUG YOU WHEN YOU'RE SAD OR SCARED! STOP BLOCKING ME OUT! I'M HERE SHAMIRA! I'M HERE FOR YOU!"

Shamira stepped away from him. She was at a total loss for words and just stared at him blankly. He stared back at her panting from the breath he lost when he yelled. Shamira bit her lower lip not knowing what to do next. She searched her mind for something to say but was completely dumbfounded. Nuri too, looked at her waiting for something to happen next. He had not meant to say those things. They had poured out of him and he felt a little embarrassed, but he still waited.

"Shamira? Nuri?" Came Kimball's voice from the distance.

Shamira shook her head like she woke from a dream. She looked away from Nuri.

"We, we're coming!" She yelled back.

Without looking back at him she turned. For a minute she paused like she was going to turn back, but she continued walking. Nuri sighed and followed.


	9. The Demon of the Sand

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Demon of the Sand**_

Nuri didn't say much during the next few days. Shamira tried to tend to his bruises

from the beating he had received from Kimball, but he never let her get close enough. The emotions dwelling within Shamira were new and confusing. She'd never let anyone get close to her, mainly because no one ever wanted to. Now that someone had it was peculiar. She wasn't sure how to act around him, or the others for that matter. Whenever Bardia went to ask what was wrong it seemed Kimball always had some new lesson for him. This annoyed Bardia more than anything. He felt left out of some big secret. Things were beginning to reach their boiling points when they came across an old road that ran straight through Vealen Woods.

"Where do you think this goes?" Shamira asked while the inspected their discovery.

"I'm not so sure it goes anywhere. It may have at one time, but it's probably been abandoned for quite sometime." Kimball said.

"I've never even heard of a road in these woods. You'd think it would have been mentioned at some point." Nuri said, breaking his code of silence.

"Should we follow it?" Bardia asked.

"Can we? It'd be nice to get out of the woods for a while." Shamira suggested.

Kimball thought for a moment.

"I don't see the harm in it. Come on."

The winter had set in, frost covered the ground each morning for the past week. However, this day there was no cloud in the sky and the sun beat down on them as though it were summer. They took many breaks. During each of them, Shamira meditated. She had given up on talking to Nuri, which aggravated her. Why would he have opened up all these doors if he didn't intend on talking about them? This wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one who felt the need to pour out all of her emotions on _him_. She couldn't concentrate. She sighed.

"What is it?" Bardia asked.

"Oh nothing." She said glaring at Nuri, who pretended not to notice.

Bardia did. Something inside him began to ache. He couldn't explain it. He was very used to having Shamira pay attention to him, this was too unusual. He was angry at Nuri for absorbing so much of Shamira's attention, but also with himself for being angry. He didn't have any feelings for Shamira. He'd known her his whole life. And besides in this realm she was much older than him. Though he knew nothing of how their lives ran. Maybe that wasn't such a big deal.

"Come on. Let's keep moving." Kimball said disturbing everybody's thoughts.

They all got up to trudge further on. It had been sometime since they fought and they way things were headed it wouldn't be for practice. Nuri was still acting like Shamira didn't exist and Bardia was still annoyed that Shamira paid more attention to Nuri not paying attention to her. This time, it was Bardia who initiated the provocation. He rudely shoved into Shamira while passing her.

"Well excuse me your majesty. I didn't realize I was in your way." She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. You're always in my way. But what would you know, being a girl and all." He said offensively.

"Just who do you think you are! May I remind you, it was I who's kept you safe you're entire pitiful life."

"And my I remind you I am your prince. You have to do what I say. No matter what. We aren't training now. So stay out of my way before I have Kimball put you in shackles again." He said smugly.

Shamira opened her mouth to retaliate. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. Kimball stood behind her and seemed quite surprised by Bardia's action, but was in no position to reprimand him. So Shamira huffed and walked behind them all. Nuri smirked as he let her pass him. Shamira who noticed slapped him the back of his head.

"Ow!" He yelled.

He ran towards her and threw a punch, but she blocked it and knocked him to the ground. He got up quickly and threw a ball of fire at her. She ducked out of the way and it brushed by Bardia singeing his shoulder. He took this as his opportunity to join the fight. He made the ground shake beneath them knocking them both off their feet. Shamira got up first and sent a strong gush of wind directly at Bardia knocking the wind out of him. While Shamira was distracted Nuri send a blaze of fire towards her feet. Eventually the three of them were in a pile just swinging at each other. This meaningless fighting was brought to an end when a large wave of water fell upon them, soaking each of them.

"Okay. So now you're tired, bruised, soar, _and_ wet. Satisfied?" Kimball said superiorly.

The three of them looked up at him from the ground while shaking the water off of them.

"Now, if you are quite finished you are not to dry yourselves off. Shamira, Nuri, you obviously have some friction between the two of you that will not again interfere with our mission. Prince Bardia I must insist you understand that what happens between people in private is their own business and in all due time things will be explained. Do you all understand?"

There were mumbled 'yeses' while they helped each other up. A little while down the road, now that the tension had been _worked_ out they were more at ease and even began to laugh. Except for some awkwardness between Nuri and Shamira things seemed to be back to normal. They continued to show off as they had done. During one rest Bardia used his powers to make an attractive sand castle.

While they walked away Shamira turned back around to blow down the castle. She was shocked. It was no longer there. She looked around and stared closely at the road. A familiar eerie sense hit her at once.

"Master!" She yelled.

Everyone turned around and stared at her.

"What is it Shamira?"

"The castle. The castle is gone."

"Yes. The wind.

"No. No I didn't do it. And just look, the road, the road is losing it's width. I don't just mean up here, look further down. It's not as wide as it used to be."

She was right. The road was disappearing. Whatever had been following her in the woods was now ready to show itself. Nuri took his place next to Shamira, who had her sword drawn. Fire blazed at Nuri's fingertips. Kimball stood in front of Bardia who was told to be ready just in case. Bardia protested, he wanted to fight.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must be protected. You will only fight when it's absolutely necessary." He explained.

It was hard to tell where the demon was. Everything was so quiet and dreary. They waited for any sign of movement. It came at last, and it was only Shamira who noticed in time. A wall of sand and dirt came plummeted towards them. Kimball pushed himself and Bardia down to a crouching position and covered them with his cloak shielding them from the danger. Shamira stepped in front of Nuri and directed the sand away from them with wind. When it subsided a cruel sadistic laugh filled the air. Nuri and Shamira separated again. Sand gathered together in front of them forming a body. It was a man's body, dark black eyes and hair with skin pale as snow. He sneered at them eyeing Bardia.

"So. Is this the prince sent to overthrow the master?" He said in a sinister voice. "Don't see what the fuss is all about really. Honestly, he does seem quite pathetic cowering behind that poor excuse of a warrior."

Bardia went to step around Kimball who wouldn't let him pass.

"Only thing pathetic here is you." Shamira shouted.

"Mmm. You must be Shamira. Still fighting your destiny I see. No matter. Orders are to capture, not kill."

"Being captured is not an option." Nuri said chiming in.

"Don't know you who are. My orders are to leave her and the little prince alive. The rest are at my disposal."

"Not so high and mighty during the day huh?" Shamira said.

She charged at him and swung her sword. He did nothing to stop her. She sliced right through is arm and it fell to the ground. He laughed. Only it wasn't the demon in front of them laughing. The one in front of them had turned to a pile of sand. Nuri spun around and shot a stream of fire at the demon's head. The same thing happened.

"Where is he?" Shamira whispered to herself.

"Buthain." Kimball called out.

"Well, well. The great Lord Kimball knows my name." He said from up in a tree.

"I do. You are Buthain, demon of the sand star. You are notorious in these woods."

"That I am Kimball, as are you. I must say you are quite a soar on King Morrigan's side. That must be dealt with don't you think?"

"In time."

Burthain rushed towards Kimball and put his hand through him. Kimball used his own trick against him.

"Tricky, tricky, tricky." He whispered looking straight up at Bardia.

Until now he had never seen a demon. He looked almost like a mortal, only not all there. His eyes, they were dead, there was no soul behind his eyes.

"Only you left you prince defenseless." He said grabbing at Bardia.

Then Burthain screamed in pain. Nuri hit him right in the back with fire. He spun around right into Shamira's fist. But they did not hold the upper hand for long. As quick as they got it they lost it. Burthain was fast as lightening. Sand engulfed him and he was gone again. There was nothing they could do but wait. Kimball came from out of the woods. Bardia gasped when he noticed all the sand leaving from beneath their feet. Shamira took note of what direction it was headed and ran towards it. Before Burthain could strike she attacked him unexpectedly and sliced his chest with her sword. He yelled in pain and blinded her with sand. He moved in to punch her, but was caught off guard when Nuri jumped over Shamira and kicked him in the face. He disappeared again.

"Oh man. This guy's a real pain." Shamira said.

That's when they heard Bardia scream. He was being wrapped in sand from his feet. There were arms reaching up from the ground, pulling themselves around him. Kimball sent water and washed them away. Burthain snuck up behind Nuri and punched him from behind sending him crashing to the ground. This gave Shamira her chance. She flew up in the air with her tornado and that's when her chest burned, only this time, she let it. Her eyes lost their color and turned blood red. Her hair darkened and lengthened. This time even her finger nails turned to claws. Burthain stepped backward as Shamira came down in front of him. He was afraid of her. She lifted her lips and growled at him revealing fangs. Then she attacked. He was almost completely vulnerable against her. She clawed at him scratching his face. He did his best to keep her back. He made a shield of sand which only delayed her. She broke through it with her sword, which was glowing red. He fell to the ground and crawled backwards to get away from her. She smiled grimly at him and raised her sword. She brought it down to chop off the demons head, but immense pain radiated from her chest. She fell to her knees, dropping her sword. The Burthain smiled and got up.

"Weakness. That's all you get from betraying your instincts." He said.

He waved his hands and sand began to pour on top of Shamira.

"Shamira!" Nuri yelled and ran towards them.

The ground beneath Burthain violently shook. Bardia concentrated and tried not to over use his energy. The spot where the demon stood quickly rose up and threw him away from Shamira. Nuri set him ablaze picked up Shamira's sword, but it did not glow when he handled it, and chopped off the demons head. All of the sand that seemed to be encasing Shamira fell to the ground. She rose to her feet and walked over to the demons dead body. Nuri handed her back her sword.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered.

Kimball and Bardia came running over.

"Very well done." He said to all of them. "That was impressive. Shamira. Are you okay?"

"Yes Master. He hit me with sand in the stomach. It, it was unexpected." She said dishonestly.

"That transformation. Did you do that?" He asked.

"I, I think so." She said unsure of herself.

"Be careful. Otherwise. Excellent work. Nuri, is this your first kill?"

"Yes master." Nuri answered.

"It's a strange feeling to take ones life. Are you okay?"

"I, no. No I'm not, but I will be."

"Thanks." Bardia said to the both of them.

"For what?" They asked.

"For everything." He said, not quite the same Bardia as he was before.

There was something more mature about him now.

"We must hurry through to woods. We need to get to the Vultana mountains quickly. We will make camp once more. The rest is needed tonight. After that we will travel by day and night unit we reach to Vultanas." Kimball said.

"What are the Vultana mountains?" Bardia asked.

"They protect the city of Orestes. One of the only cities untouched from the wars, mainly because of the mountains. The dwarves dwell within them."

"Dwarves?"

"Yeah, a lot of good they'll do us. Maybe try to knock us off the mountain." Shamira said.

"Shamira. Many of the dwarves have been killed since Morrigan took over as king. They find it better to stay within the mountain where they cannot be reached."

"Wow. I guess I'm still adjusting to the creatures of Elam."

That night when they set up camp, it was decided that Shamira and Nuri would take shifts keeping guard, though it was obvious the woods were changing. Grass had already started growing back, being free from Burthain. Shamira took the first shift. She peered into the darkness and thought about what happened earlier. She still wasn't sure if she had caused the transformation, or if it just happened. She was also bothered about not being able to kill Burthain herself. She punched the ground every time she thought about it. She was startled when Nuri sat down beside her.

"What are you doing up?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah. Big day for you." She said, with less enthusiasm she intended to use.

"I guess. Shamira. What happened?" He asked.

"I told you. He hit me with sand. I was distracted."

He just looked at her. She sighed.

"I just couldn't do it."

"Why not? You were great. I mean, I think it was you who was great."

"That's just it."

"What?"

"Nuri, what if that wasn't me. What if, what if I did it, and, and I liked it?"

"I don't understand. Liked what?"

"What if I killed him and enjoyed it? What if I wanted more bloodshed? It's inside of me. You've said it before. I'm a monster."

"No. No Shamira, _you_ are not a monster. I was wrong. Everyone was wrong for saying those things. I know you. You have a good heart."

"Good heart or not you know who's blood runs through mine. There is demon blood in me. There is a demon inside of me. What happens when I can't control it?"

"Well you've gone this far haven't you? Don't worry about it. You'll overcome it. I know you will."

Shamira smiled. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Nuri. Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said. That night in the woods."

Nuri blushed and looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have know..."

"Yes." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I meant every word of it. Shamira, I, I love you."

Shamira didn't know what to think. Her heart pounded and her stomach knotted in a way she'd never felt before. There was something about this, that felt right.

"I, I don't know what love is Nuri. I don't know if, if I can ..."

He interrupted her with a passionate kiss. His hand gently held the side of her face. He slowly pulled away and looked at her. She kept her eyes shut. When she opened them she smiled.

"I wanted to make sure that wasn't a dream."

Nuri smiled and put his arm around her. She nestled her head comfortably on his shoulder and for the first time in her life Shamira felt loved.

From within his tent Bardia had heard Nuri walk by and poked his head out to see what was wrong. Now he watched them kiss. He watched her cuddle against him. He breathed heavily and told himself to calm down. He went back inside his tent and angrily cried himself to sleep.


End file.
